


여름 옥진 上

by StardustRequiem (orphan_account)



Series: 여름 옥진 [1]
Category: Men's Basketball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StardustRequiem
Summary: 혹시 몰라 기입하지만 등장하는 개념들은 대부분 작중 설명했거나 맥락상 알 수 있으므로 꼭 읽지 않으셔도 됩니다.전성前性 : 흔히 남성과 여성으로 구분되는 성후성後性 : 알파와 오메가로 구분되는 성. 흔히 스무 살에서 스물한 살 정도에 ‘후성발현’을 통해 나타남.단성單性 : 전성 하나만 가진 성별, 혹은 사람을 이르는 말.복성複性 : 전성과 후성을 모두 지닌 성별, 혹은 사람을 이르는 말.러트싸이클, 러트 : 알파의 발정기. 대개 한 달에 한 번 정도 찾아오고, 오메가 페로몬을 감지한 상태에서 파정하거나 성행위, 혹은 그에 준하는 행위를 했을 때 해결됨.히트싸이클, 히트 : 오메가의 발정기. 대개 한 달에 한 번 정도 찾아오고, 알파 페로몬을 감지한 상태에서 성행위, 혹은 그에 준하는 행위를 했을 때 해결됨.분비샘 : 복성들의 어깨 사이에 대칭적으로 자리 잡는 기관. 페로몬을 분비함.천장돌기 : 복성들의 입천장 안쪽에 대칭적으로 자리 잡는 기관으로, 페로몬을 감지함.각인 : 알파가 오메가의, 혹은 오메가가 알파의 분비샘 부근 바로 위 살갗을 물어 페로몬을 보완하는 행위. 각인을 새기면 복성의 페로몬을 조절하기에 용이해지나 일상생활에 필수적인 것은 아님.제목은 추후 수정합니다.
Relationships: Joel Embiid/Ben Simmons, Kawhi Leonard/Ben Simmons
Series: 여름 옥진 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667710
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	여름 옥진 上

**Author's Note:**

> 혹시 몰라 기입하지만 등장하는 개념들은 대부분 작중 설명했거나 맥락상 알 수 있으므로 꼭 읽지 않으셔도 됩니다.
> 
> 전성前性 : 흔히 남성과 여성으로 구분되는 성  
> 후성後性 : 알파와 오메가로 구분되는 성. 흔히 스무 살에서 스물한 살 정도에 ‘후성발현’을 통해 나타남.  
> 단성單性 : 전성 하나만 가진 성별, 혹은 사람을 이르는 말.  
> 복성複性 : 전성과 후성을 모두 지닌 성별, 혹은 사람을 이르는 말.  
> 러트싸이클, 러트 : 알파의 발정기. 대개 한 달에 한 번 정도 찾아오고, 오메가 페로몬을 감지한 상태에서 파정하거나 성행위, 혹은 그에 준하는 행위를 했을 때 해결됨.  
> 히트싸이클, 히트 : 오메가의 발정기. 대개 한 달에 한 번 정도 찾아오고, 알파 페로몬을 감지한 상태에서 성행위, 혹은 그에 준하는 행위를 했을 때 해결됨.  
> 분비샘 : 복성들의 어깨 사이에 대칭적으로 자리 잡는 기관. 페로몬을 분비함.  
> 천장돌기 : 복성들의 입천장 안쪽에 대칭적으로 자리 잡는 기관으로, 페로몬을 감지함.  
> 각인 : 알파가 오메가의, 혹은 오메가가 알파의 분비샘 부근 바로 위 살갗을 물어 페로몬을 보완하는 행위. 각인을 새기면 복성의 페로몬을 조절하기에 용이해지나 일상생활에 필수적인 것은 아님.
> 
> 제목은 추후 수정합니다.

01

16년도 드래프트, 탱킹에 탱킹을 거듭하며 힘겨운 나날을 보내고 있던 필라델피아 세븐티식서스는 벤 시몬스를 뽑았다. 썸머리그에서 썩 만족스러운 모습을 보여주지는 못했지만 그는 여전히 1라운더, 첫 번째 픽이었다. 루키 중 가장 많은 기대와 조명을 받고 하며 화려한 데뷔전을 치르곤 하던 이들. 하지만 9월에 있던 훈련캠프에서의 발목부상으로 16-17시즌 데뷔가 무산되며 그런 입지가 흔들리기 시작했다. NBA에 열광하던 이들이 으레 그렇듯, 시즌이 지나면 지날수록 시몬스에 대한 확신은 의심으로 변모했다. 다만 정작 필라델피아의 팬들에겐 지독히도 익숙한 상황이었다. 14년도에 드래프드된 엠비드가 두 시즌을 허무하게 버린 이래 팬들은 조급함을 버리고 마음을 비웠다.

하지만 시몬스는 아니었다. NBA는 아직 그의 잠재력을 믿고 있었고 한 시즌 정도를 수술 때문에 넘기게 된다 할지라도 커리어에 크게 흠집이 나는 일은 없을 것이다. 그래, 없을 것이다. 그는 아직 어린 선수였고, 포텐셜을 보여줄 시간은 많았다. 시몬스는 그런 비참한 심정을 씹어삼키며 묵묵히 재활에 집중했다. 발목에 엄청난 고통이 엄습하며 그 자리에 쓰러졌을 때 순식간에 뼛속 깊은 곳까지 침투한 절망감은 17-18시즌 초반까지 길게 지루하게 이어졌다. 시즌이 시작될 즈음 엠비드와 맥주 한 캔을 마시며 플레이스테이션으로 NBA 2K15를 하던 중 시몬스는 그런 심정을 넌지시 토로했다. 로딩 화면엔 케빈 듀란트가 대문짝만하게 나타나있었다. 엠비드는 비웃듯 어깨를 툭 치며 답했다.

“나는 두 시즌 넘겼거든? 그래도 막상 시작하면, 존나 농구하는 기분이더라.”

그래. 그리고 넌 데뷔 시즌을 성공적으로 치렀지. 시몬스는 더 이상 따지지 않고 게임에 집중했다. 항상 느끼는 거였지만, 조이스틱은 손에 비해 너무 작았다.

둘은 그런, 미묘한 공통점들이 있었다. 이방인이라는 점이나 악재로 데뷔 시즌을 미루게 된 점들, 그래서 웃으며 말해도 되는지 알 수 없는 공통점들. 다만 엠비드와 시몬스는 그런 것들을 아무렇지도 않게 이야기할 수는 있었다. 엠비드와 시몬스는 새로 시작될 시즌의 퍼스트 옵션과 세컨드 옵션이었다. 엠비드와 시몬스는 이제 막 리빌딩을 마치고 새로운 시즌을 준비하는 어린 팀의 어린 리더들이었다. 엠비드와 시몬스는 팬들이 그 진면목을 기대하는 팀의 원투펀치였다. 그런 수많은 공통점들과 유사점들을 넘어 통하는 뭔가가 있었다. 무엇보다도 둘은, 무척 막역한 사이였다.

가상의 농구경기가 끝나고 로딩 화면이 켜졌다. 시몬스는 손을 내려 앞에 있던 맥주를 더듬더듬 집었다. 캔은 텅 비어있었다. 그는 무심코 시선을 내리깔았다. 조이스틱을 양손으로 잡고 있는 엠비드의 손이 눈에 들어왔다. 그의 손은 시몬스의 손보다 좀 더 큰 것 같았다. 시몬스는 문득 희미하게 조소했다. 아무런 맥락도 없는 웃음에 엠비드가 해명을 요구하는 눈으로 그를 쳐다보자 시몬스는 고개를 흔들었다.

“네가 손 다 펴면 펼치면 조이스틱 가려지겠다.”

그는 말했다. 엠비드는 시몬스의 말을 잠시 생각하더니 희미하게 실소했다.

“맥주 더 없냐?”

시몬스는 여상하게 물었다. 엠비드는 조이스틱을 내려놓고 부엌 쪽을 돌아봤다. 필라델피아 프랜차이즈 스타의 아파트은 무척 넓은 편이었지만, 다른 슈퍼스타들의 저택처럼 궁전 같은 건 아니었다. 다른 슈퍼스타들보다 훨씬 경력이 짧았고 가족도 없다는, 여러 가지 변명이 있을 법한 넓이. 그들은 그 집에서 가장 넓은 거실의, 넓은 소파에 나란히 앉아있었다. 시몬스가 항상 쥐색이라고 부르는 소파였다. 시몬스는 엠비드의 큰 키를 다 커버할 정도로 넓고 푹신푹신한 시트에 몸을 기댔다.

“있는데 가져오기 귀찮아.”

엠비드는 말했다. 그렇게 대답해놓고도 망설이더니 제 캔을 S에게 내밀었다. 화면에서 눈을 떼지도 않은 그를 멀뚱히 바라보던 시몬스는 말없이 캔을 받아들었다. 손 다 펴면 조이스틱도 가리겠다. 엠비드는 시몬스가 했던 말을 곰씹었다. 맥주를 내려놓을 때쯤 엠비드는 손바닥을 펼치고 그 위에 조이스틱을 올렸다. 맥주를 머금고 있던 시몬스는 힘겹게 웃음을 참았다.

“가려져?”

엠비드는 시몬스를 향해 손바닥을 들어올리고 손가락을 가지런히 모았다. 시몬스는 비웃으면서도 호기심에 찬 눈으로 엠비드의 손바닥을 응시했다. 짙은 다갈색 손등 뒤로 조이스틱이 사라졌다.

“너도 해봐.”

그는 말했다. 시몬스는 엠비드가 했던 것처럼 손가락을 모았다. 엠비드는 들고 있던 조이스틱을 시몬스의 손등 뒤로 밀었다. 끄트머리가 아주 미세하게 보였다. 방향을 몇 번 바꿨지만 조이스틱 전면이 완전히 가려지지는 않았다.

“너랑 내 손 크기가 이렇게 차이 났나?”

엠비드의 손은 조이스틱을 넉넉히 덮고도 남았다. 그는 조이스틱을 내려놓고 시몬스를 향해 왼손을 내밀었다. 그러게. 무심하게 대답한 시몬스는 손바닥 밑을 가지런히 맞춰서 손을 맞댔다. 반 마디도 안 되는 차이였다. 나란히 붙은 두 손을 보고 있던 엠비드는 휴대폰을 집어들었다.

“찍어서 인스타에 올리자.”

그는 말했다. 시몬스는 얌전히 기다렸다. 게임이 잘 풀리지 않던 탓에 애꿎은 조이스틱을 쥐고 흔들며 축축하게 젖었던 손이 싸늘하게 식어갔다. 엠비드는 사진을 찍었다. 인스타 스토리에 크기가 조금 다른, 둘의 왼손이 나란히 붙어있는 사진이 올라갔다. 스마트폰 화면 안, 그들의 손 뒤로 NBA 2K15의 게임 화면이 빛났고 사진 모퉁이선 맥주 두 캔이 티비 빛을 날카롭게 반사하고 있었다.

엠비드가 휴대폰을 내려놓자 시몬스는 오른손을 들었다. 결과는 비슷했다. 둘은 실없이 웃었다. NBA 2K15의 소리가 점점 멀어졌다. 아무런 의미도 없이 나란히 붙어있는 손을 물끄러미 응시하던 엠비드는 갑자기 손바닥을 약간 틀었다. 그의 손가락이 시몬스의 손가락 사이사이를 파고들었다. 엠비드는 시몬스의 손을 꽉 잡았다.

“너, 손 엄청 차갑다.”

엠비드는 말했다. 시몬스는 고개를 끄덕였다. 어렸을 때부터 그랬다. 엠비드의 손에 있던 열들이 시몬스 쪽으로 서서히 이동했다. 따뜻했다. 이상하다, 그렇게 말하며 손을 먼저 놓은 건 시몬스였다.

그래도 막상 시작하면, 존나 농구하는 기분이야. 시몬스는 흥분감이 가시지 않은 채로 프리시즌 엠비드가 했던 말을 상기했다. 정확하고 적절하며 유용한 조언이었다. 경기를 마치고 첫 트리플더블을 기록하기 직전 느꼈던 감각을 엠비드의 어록과 함께 곰씹는 중이었다. 관중들과 더불어 잔뜩 흥분한 해설이 뭐라고 말했는지도 잘 생각나지 않았다. 감독이나 팀원들이 무슨 말을 건넸는지도 기억나지 않았다. 무슨 말을 했던 것만은 분명하다. 이십 분도 지나지 않았는데 처음부터 모르고 있었던 것처럼 기억 속에서 희미해져갔다. 시몬스는 환하게 웃으며 인터뷰를 했다. 오직 그 익숙한 감각들, 코트 위에 서서 그의 포지션을 완벽하게 소화하고만 있을 때에 느껴지곤 하던 기묘한 만족감이나 흥분감 같은 것들만이 선연하게 남아있었다. 그건 머리가 아니라 몸, 아니면 보다 깊은 뼈나 내장 같은 데에 깊게 새겨진 것들이었다.

“여, 슈퍼루키. 기분이 어때?”

엠비드는 자연스럽게 어깨동무를 걸치며 말했다. 손바닥을 내려다보던 시몬스는 엠비드를 향해 고개를 들어올렸다.

“농구하길 잘했다는 생각이 들어.”

그는 말했다. 일곱 살 때부터 하던 운동이다. 아주 깊이 집중했을 때, 그러면서도 동시에 컨디션 좋은 육신이 생각하고 생가하던 이상적인 움직임을 가볍게 따라와서 뱃속 깊은 곳부터 솟아오르곤 하던 쾌감이나 짜릿한 감각들만이 농구를 할 때 오롯이 느껴지던 것들이다. 시몬스는 손바닥을 잠시 내려다봤다. 마치 집요하고 끈적끈적한 후희처럼, 쉽게 진정되지 않았다.

시몬스는 농구를 마땅히 사랑했다. 그에게 농구는 삶, 그 자체였다. 어릴 때부터, 어쩌면 기억이 나던 그 순간부터 그는 농구공을 잡고 있었다. 그곳이 코트든 동네 운동장이든, 공이 손에 들려있고 림이 그의 앞에 있다면 지고 있든 이기고 있든 세상을 다 가진 기분이었다. 시몬스는 유년시절 습관처럼 다짐했다. 꼭 이걸로 세상 위에 올라서겠노라고. 이걸로 세상 위에 올라서서 그들에게 보여주겠노라고.

시몬스가 아직 고등학생일 때 엠비드가 NBA 무대를 밟았다. 시몬스는 사실 그에게 특별한 관심이 있지는 않았다. 좋은 선수가 뽑혔구나, 하고 무심하게 생각하고 넘겼다. 그가 시몬스처럼 외국인이란 건 알았지만 정확히 어디 출신인지도 몰랐다. 시몬스는 식서스에 지명되고 나서야 엠비드에게 좀 더 특별한 관심을 가지기 시작했다. 난 오리지널이야, 하고 엠비드가 자랑스럽게 이야기했을 때 처음으로 시몬스는 그가 카메룬 출신이라는 걸 알 수 있었다.

그는 언제나 농구를 사랑했다. NBA 무대를 밟은 이래 그는 농구를 좀 더 사랑할 수 있었다. 그전까지 농구는 오로지 목적이었다. NBA 무대에 입성한 이래 농구는 목적인 동시에 수단이었다. 그러니까 달리 말하자면 그의 삶의 전부이기도 했다. 팬들 사이에서는 식서스의 메인이 될 두 선수, 엠비드와 시몬스의 스타일이 생각만큼 잘 섞이지는 않을 거라는 추측이 있었지만 아무래도 괜찮았다. 잘 섞이지 않는다면 섞이게 하면 된다. 시몬스는 그렇게 생각했다. 그래서 처음으로 엠비드와 함께 연습을 했을 때 시몬스는 적잖이 놀랐다.

그건 세상이다. 그런 세상이 아닌 세상을 시몬스는 한 번도 상상해본 적이 없었다. 물론 그런 세상을 상상했던 건 아니다. 하지만 어쨌든 농구는 삶인 동시에 세상이다. 공을 잡는다는 행위 자체가 무척 상징적으로 변모했다. 그건 어쩌면 신성한 행위다. 무언가와 맞닿는 듯한, 그러니까 공을 잡음으로써 더 크고 더 높은 것들에 다가가는 거다. 어쩌면 좀 더 나아가 대중에게 그걸 보여주는 거다. 아마도 펜을 잡는 작가들이나 붓을 잡는 화가들이 이런 기분일 거야. 시몬스는 생각했다. 포인트가드 롤을 소화하는 그의 손에서 공이 멀어져 페인트존 안에 있던 엠비드의 손으로 공이 말려 들어갔을 때 문득 그런 생각이 들었다. 난 평생 농구를 사랑할 수 있겠구나. 엠비드는 재활 중에 하는 연습임에도 불구하고 무지막지한 포스트업으로 상대를 밀치고 훅슛을 던졌다. 공이 림 안으로 떨어졌다. 백코트를 해야 했는데도 시몬스는 엠비드의 손에서 벗어난 공이 그렸던 궤적을 눈으로 좇았다. 엠비드와의 농구는 전례에 없었던 것처럼 재밌었다. 세간의 시선처럼 둘의 스타일이 잘 섞이지 않아 무척 고생했다. 그래서 좋았다. 그래서 시몬스는 겨우, 농구를 평생의 업으로 삼을 마음을 먹었다. 그는 한참이 지난 다음에야 엠비드에게 말했다. 넌 내가 만났던 파트너들 중에서 제일 쩌는 놈이라고. 엠비드는 웃으며 답했다. 당연한 거 아니냐.

그걸 말했을 때는 17-18년도 정규시즌 마지막 경기 하프타임이 막 시작되었을 때였다. 시몬스는 엠비드와 나란히 서서 라커룸으로 들어가며 그렇게 말했다. 감독이 긴 잔소리를 준비하는 눈치라서 그들은 서둘러 대화를 끝마쳤다.

필라델피아는 성공적으로 플레이오프 진출권에 안착했지만 홈에서 치러지는 시즌 마지막 경기를 내줄 생각은 없었다. 열 점 정도의 차이로 앞서고 있었지만 누구도 긴장을 풀지 않았다. 그건 감독도 마찬가지인지 충분한 점수로 리드하고 있었음에도 잔소리가 끝없이 쏟아져나왔다. 시몬스는 감독 근처에 구름처럼 몰려든 선수들 사이에 서서 그의 지시를 듣고 있었다. 타임아웃이나 하프타임, 감독의 지시를 들을 때면 종종 그렇듯 엠비드의 손이 시몬스의 어깨에 느긋하게 걸쳐져 있었다.

“벤, 최고의 공수겸장 앞에 선 기분이 어때?”

감독이 길고 긴 말을 마치자 짧은 적막감이 찾아왔다. 그때 엠비드가 시몬스에게 속삭이다시피 말했다. 시몬스는 움찔거리며 옆으로 살짝 물러났다가 입을 열었다.

“힘든데.”

시몬스는 무심하게 대답했다. 뭔데. 엠비드는 웃었다. 라커룸이 너무 조용해서 의도치 않게 둘의 대화를 듣고 있던 팀원들이 함께 실소했다.

“뭐, 그럼 쉬워 보이냐.”

시몬스는 분위기를 눈치 채고 뒤늦게 웃으며 말했다. 하프타임이 거의 끝나가고 있었다. 감독이 먼저 라커룸을 나갔고 둘은 동료들 사이에 섞여 코트로 돌아왔다.

하프타임 쇼가 정리되고 후반전 시작이 가까워지자 양 팀의 분위기는 점차 차갑게 가라앉았다. 익숙했다. 시몬스는 엠비드와 가볍게 하이파이브를 하며 코트에 올랐다. 스퍼스 선수들은 끝까지 감독의 잔소리를 듣고 있었다. 시몬스는 깊은 숨을 토해냈다. 코트 전체를 느슨하게 훑어보던 그의 시선이 순간적으로 레너드과 만났다. 이쪽을 볼 생각은 딱히 없었다는 것처럼 무심하게 마주쳤던 시선이 다시 멀어졌다. 시몬스는 레너드의 옆모습을 물끄러미 응시하다 스퍼스 선수들을 차례로 훑었다. 그와 같은 해에 드래프트 됐던 디욘테가 출전을 준비하고 있었다.

후반전 시작은 스퍼스 공격이었다. 허공으로 가볍게 몇 번 뛰어오른 시몬스는 게임을 준비했다. 농구를 하려고 코트에 오를 때면 늘 그렇듯 느껴지던 미묘한 흥분감이 배가되어 온몸을 사로잡았다. 그는 숨을 뱉어냈다. 특별한 일이 있을 것만 같다. 이상하고, 이상하게도 확신할 수 있는 직감이었다.

바로 그날 디욘테의 각성이 있었다.

그때는 사 쿼터 후반이었다. 중반을 넘길 때부터 어딘가 어색하던 경기장의 기류가 갑자기 미묘해졌다. 이유를 알 수 없었다. 엄청난 턴오버가 나왔다거나 샥틴어풀급 플레이가 나온 것도 아니었고, 가비지 게임을 뒤집을 만한 플레이들이 잇달아 터진 것도 아니었다. 처음부터 끝까지 필라델피아가 잡고 있던 흐름은 바뀌지 않았다. 시몬스는 코트 위의 공기가 미묘해진 걸 직감하자 가장 먼저 엠비드의 표정을 살폈다. 그의 표정은 평소와는 약간 달랐다. 어딘가 어리둥절해 하는 것 같은, 농구할 때는 좀처럼 보여주지 않는 귀한 표정이었다. 왜지, 시몬스는 무수한 가능성들을 하나하나 차례로 떠올렸지만 이유를 알 수 없었다.

더할 나위 없이 완벽한 가비지 게임이었다. 때문에 코트에는 벤치 멤버들이나 시몬스처럼 경험치 모자란 선수들만 올라와 있었다. 아마도 멤버가 익숙하지 않기 때문일 거라고 시몬스는 생각했다. 스퍼스의 속공이 전개되었다. 시몬스는 마크맨을 향해 몸을 틀었다.

그때 스퍼스가 타임아웃을 불렀다. 그렇잖아도 식서스의 페이스를 따라다니느라 소진되디시피 한 귀중한 타임아웃이었다. 심지어 타임아웃을 부른 타이밍조차 너무 이상해서 코트를 날카롭게 가로지르는 호각 소리를 듣고도 시몬스는 경기가 잠시 멈췄다는 걸 쉽게 이해할 수 없었다. 그는 페인트존 근처에 있던 엠비드에게 먼저 다가갔다. 스퍼스 선수들이 대거 벤치에서 일어났다.

“뭐지?”

시몬스는 물었다. 도리어 당황한 듯 그를 잠시 내려다보던 엠비드가 희미하게 조소했다.

“너 아직 각성 안 했었지.”

그는 말했다. 시몬스는 엠비드 옆에 나란히 서서 식서스 벤치 쪽으로 걸어갔다.

“디욘테가 각성했어.”

아. 시몬스는 고개를 끄덕였다. NBA나 NFL 같은 최상위 스포츠 리그에서는 가끔 있는 일이었다. 미국 기준으로 고등학교 하나에 알파 한 명, 오메가 두세 명 정도가 평균적인 단성과 복성의 비율이었지만 스포츠리그에서는 완전히 달랐다. 리그의 주축을 이루는 선수와 감독, 코칭스태프들마저 대부분 복성 알파였고 단성을 찾는 건 쉽지 않은 일이었다. 한 팀의 선수단에 단성이 한 명도 없는 경우가 허다한 정도였다.

심지어 될성부를 싹을 보이는 운동선수들은 프로리그로의 진출이 이른 편이다. 한 시즌마다 유입되는 선수들은 대개 십대 후반에서 이십대 극초반에 불과했다. 복성으로서의 발현은 대개 스무 살에서 스물한 살 정도에 이뤄지므로 경기 중에 발현을 맞이하는 경우가 가끔 있었다. 근처에 있던 다른 선수들이 복성 알파로 거듭나는, 후성발현을 맞이하는 어린 선수를 라커룸으로 데리고 들어간 다음 여상하게 경기를 시작하는 것도 심심찮게 볼 수 있는 모습이었다.

시몬스와 레너드 사이에서는 전술을 짜기 위한 대화들이 오가지는 않았다. 레너드를 비롯하여 벤치에 앉아있던 스퍼스의 주축 선수들이 디욘테를 데리고 라커룸으로 사라졌다.

“어떻게 알았는데?”

감독은 둘 대신 다른 영건들을 내보내겠다고 말했다. 그 뒤로, 가비지멤버들을 향해 이어지는 말에 시몬스는 딱히 신경 쓰지 않고 있었다. 그의 미지근한 시선은 디욘테가 사라진 자리에 머물렀다.

“따끈따끈하게 각성한 복성들은 페로몬 조절을 잘 못하거든. 안 그래도 플레이오프 같은 격한 경기 때는 알파들이 무의식적으로 페로몬을 조금씩 푸는데, 페로몬 조절도 못하는 얘가 코트 위에서 흥분했다고 생각해봐.”

엠비드는 대답했다. 그렇게 친절하게 설명을 해줘도 와닿지 않았다. 소문대로라면 향긋한 그 냄새가 코트를 날카롭게 가로질러 다른 알파들의 심기를 거스르는 그 모습이 어딘가 무척 어색했다. 한 번도 경험한 적 없기 때문이겠지. 시몬스는 생각했다.

“그래서 저렇게 각성하는 애가 있으면 완전 티가 나. 사실 사 쿼터 중반부터 페로몬이 느껴졌는데 누가 각성했을 거라는 생각을 못 했어. 경기하면 내 페로몬 조절도 힘들어지는데 그딴 걸 생각할 겨를이 어디 있냐. 신경 쓰일 정도로 진해지고 나서야 같이 코트에 있는 알파들이 눈치 채고 감독한테 사인 보내는 거지.”

엠비드은 디욘테가 들어갔던 어웨이 팀의 복도를 짧게 바라봤다.

“아직도 페로몬이 남아있어.”

그는 입을 벌렸다. 시몬스는 그를 물끄러미 올려다봤다. 복성들이 페로몬을 감지하는 기관은 입천장에 있다고 들었다. 생각해보면 타임아웃 직전 스퍼스 벤치 쪽에 앉아있던 선수가 아무런 맥락도 없이 코트를 향해 입을 살짝 벌리던 모습을 본 것 같기도 했다.

“냄새 같은 거 난다면서. 쟤는 뭐야?”

냄새? 입을 다물었던 엠비드가 갑자기 시몬스의 어깨를 잡고 웃음을 터트렸다. 그러는 동안 게임이 시작되었다. 둘은 의식적으로 코트 위에 시선을 고정시킨 채 대화를 나눴다.

“냄새? 그럴 수도 있겠네. 냄새랑은 약간 달라. 어쨌든 쟤한테서는 책 냄새가 난다. 종이 냄새인가……?”

아니, 책 냄새야. 확실해. 엠비드는 알음알음 대답했다. 책 냄새? 보통 페로몬이 그런 건가? 시몬스는 고개를 갸웃거렸다.

“사실 페로몬이 뭔 냄새인지는 별로 안 중요해. 그냥 복성들이 서로 반응하게 해주는 화학덩어리지. 약간 최음제…… 같이. 저게 알파 페로몬이라 괜찮았던 거지, 만약 오메가 페로몬이었으면 난리 났을 걸. 학교 성교육 시간에 대체 뭐했냐.”

시몬스는 코트 한쪽 끝에서 순식간에 다른 쪽 끝까지 넘어가는 공을 따라 시선을 옮겼다.

“너는 어떤데?”

그는 물었다. 시몬스를 따라 경기에 집중했던 엠비드가 고개를 돌렸다.

“어?”

“네 페로몬은 무슨 향이야?”

시몬스는 엠비드를 마주보며 재차 물었다. 엠비드는 생긋 웃었다.

“여름.”

“여름?‘

“여름.”

시몬스는 엠비드를 멍하니 응시했다. 맞아, 그런 기사를 본 적도 있는 것 같다. 2년 전, 그가 한참 재활하고 있을 때였다. 가벼운 팀 연습에 참가했던 엠비드가 코트 위에서 각성했다고. 낯설고 상쾌한, 뜨거운 여름 냄새가 연습 중이던 코트를 가득 채웠고, 선배들이 말해주기 전부터 제 몸에서 기시감을 느끼고 있던 엠비드는 그의 각성을 그리 어렵잖게 이해했다는 내용의 기사. 그의 페로몬에서는 기분 좋고 상쾌한 여름 냄새가 난다고. 운동선수들이야 대개 알파였으므로 엄청나게 주목받는 슈퍼스타가 아니라면 그런 기사는 잘 나오지도 않았다.

하지만 그때나 지금이나 시몬스는 ‘여름 냄새’ 따위를 이해할 수 없었다. 여름? 시몬스는 한 번 더 되물었다. 철저한 이방인의 발음으로 여름이라는 단어를 다시 말해준 엠비드는 웃을 뿐이었다.

“그냥 그렇게 생겨먹은 화학물질이야. 너도 각성하고 나서 맡아보면 바로 무슨 뜻인지 알걸.”

시몬스는 여전히 수긍할 수 없었다. 여름 냄새. 여름 향기. 그게 뭔지 잘 알 수 없었다. 이름 복잡한 향수 같은 건가. 그는 중얼거렸다. 그의 말을 들은 엠비드가 생긋 웃었다.

“그런 거 생각보다 꽤 많아. 예를 들어서 레너드.”

시몬스는 무의식적으로 고개를 틀어 스퍼스 벤치를 봤다. 레너드는 평소처럼 무덤덤하고 차가운 표정으로 코트를 바라보고 있었다.

“레너드 페로몬은 겨울이야.”

대체 무슨 뜻이지. 시몬스는 눈살을 찌푸렸다. 그의 반응을 살피던 엠비드는 웃었다.

“나도 각성하기 전까지는 이해 못했어. 각성하고 나서 레너드랑 경기 뛰어보니까 딱 알겠더라.”

같은 계절 페로몬이라서 더 잘 안 걸지도 모르지. 사실 페로몬이라는 게 엄청 피상적이거든. 일단 냄새 같은 건 아니야. 화학물질이고 후각이랑 비슷하게 작용하니까 그냥 냄새라고 하는 거지, 뚜렷하게 어떤 냄새가 난다고 말하지는 못하거든. 제일 근접한 개념을 찾아내는 거지. 엠비드는 길게 설명했다. 시몬스는 건성으로 고개를 끄덕였다.

“그나저나 네가 아직도 각성을 안 했구나.”

경기가 끝나자 자리에서 일어나 코트 위에 있던 선수들에게 다가가며 엠비드는 말했다. 아직 아가네. 시몬스 표정이 일그러지자 엠비드는 기분 좋게 웃었다.

02

전문가들의 분석과 예측을 뒤엎고 필라델피아는 파이널 무대에 올랐다. 이제 왕국 한구석에서 자라나기 시작한 거나 중소규모의 저력. 왕좌의 게임으로 말하자면 롭 스타크의 무리들. 그런 영건들이 주축인 팀이었으므로 식서스의 파이널 진출은 무척 이례적인 일이었다. 당연하게도 그 중심엔 시몬스와 엠비드가 있었다. 시즌이 끝날 때까지 삐걱댈 거라고, 어쨌든 지금보다 더 높은 무대에서는 발목을 잡을 거라고 예측하던 서로의 스타일이 시즌 증후반부터 자연스럽게 섞여들기 시작했다. 그들은 우승후보였던 스퍼스를 7차전까지 끌고 가는 엄청난 화력을 보였다.

7차전의 전반전이 끝났을 때 필라델피아는 다섯 점 차이로 지고 있었다, 선수들은 제각기 따로따로 떨어진 채 끊임없이 되뇌었다. 괜찮을 거라고. 다섯 점은 큰 점수차는 아니라고. 영건 팀 특유의 에너지 넘치는 분위기가 시즌 내내 식서스를 도왔지만 때는 파이널 7차전었다. 하프타임 라커룸에 들어간 시몬스는 감독의 지시사항에 집중했다. 화이트보드에 거친 선을 죽죽 그어낸 감독은 답답해 죽겠다는 듯 선수들을 채근했다.

필라델피아-샌안토니오 시리즈가 시작하기도 전부터 팀 분위기는 축 쳐져있었다. 어린 팀이 갑자기 큰 무대를 밟게 된 덕분에 느끼게 된 무거운 부담감 덕분이었다. 감독 혼자서 모든 걸 책임지고 선수들을 다그치기엔 한계가 있었다. 그때 입을 여는 게 팀 에이스이자 프랜차이즈 스타의 몫이다. 고등학교 무대에서도 대학 무대에서도 맡아왔던 익숙한 역할이었다. 시몬스는 머릿속으로 신중하게 할 말을 몇 가지 떠올렸다. 곧 다시 코트로 돌아가야 할 시간이니 무슨 말이든 해서 이 칙칙한 분위기를 살려야 했다.

하지만 무슨 말을 할 수 있겠는가. 그는 이제 겨우 1년차 루키였다. 당장 입밖으로 튀어나올 것 같은 심장을 삼키고 있는 것만으로도 시몬스는 스스로가 충분히 대단하다고 생각했다. 건너편엔 리그 최고의 선수 중 하나라고 평가받는 레너드가 있었고, 그와 함께 파이널로 올라온 스퍼스의 선수들이 있었다. 감독부터 백전노장이야. 시몬스는 생각했다. 하지만 절대 지고 싶지도 않다고 생각했으므로 어떻게든 무슨 말이라도 해야 했다.

“분위기 왜 이래?”

시몬스가 할 말을 고심할 때 엠비드가 그의 어깨에 자연스럽게 손을 두르며 말했다. 엠비드 또한 베테랑 선수는 아니었지만 이제 겨우 첫 시즌을 치르는 시몬스보다는 훨씬 괜찮아보였다. 하지만, 시몬스는 어깻죽지를 통해 엠비드의 심장이 평소보다 빠르게 뛰고 있다는 걸 어렴풋이 느낄 수 있었다.

“아직 안 졌잖아.”

엠비드는 말했다. 무심하게 그를 돌아본 시몬스는 그를 따라 애써 웃었다. 그래, 아직 지지 않았다. 시몬스는 십 년이 훨씬 넘는 긴 세월 동안 농구를 하며 살아왔고, 그동안 한 번도 패배주의에 빠진 적이 없었다. 그게 그의 재능 덕분인지 노력 덕분인지, 아니면 타고난 천성 덕분인지는 상관없었다. 이번 시리즈에서도 한결같이 그런 모습을 보이고 싶었다. 어떤 일이 일어나기 전까지는 어떤 일이 일어나리라고 예측만 할 수 있을 뿐이다. 결코 어떤 사건 이전에 그 사건을 겪을 수는 없다. 그러니까, 패배하기 전까지는, 결코 패배할 수 없었다.

“겨우 다섯 점이야. 턴오버만 좀 줄이면 충분히 따라갈 수 있어.”

지는 건 진 다음에 생각하자. 엠비드는 말했다. 아마 생각할 겨를도 없을 거야. 졌다는 그런 감각들이 온몸을 뜨겁게 파고들겠지. 그리고 존나 후회할 거야. 맞아, 지금은 그딴 걸 생각할 때가 아니야. 시몬스는 입에서 흘러나오는 대로 두서없이 뱉어냈다. 그들을 바라보던 동료들의 긴장했던 입꼬리가 약간이나마 풀렸다.

“감독님 말씀 다 들었잖아. 한 번 이겨보자.”

그는 시몬스의 어깨에 팔을 걸친 채 손을 내밀었다. 제 캐비닛 앞에 침울하게 앉아있던 팀원들이 하나둘 일어나 시몬스의 캐비닛 앞으로 모여들었다. 시몬스는 숨을 깊게 뱉어내며 엠비드의 손등 위로 손을 듬성듬성 모았다. 경기 전부터, 어느 경기에서든 늘 그래왔던 것처럼 온몸을 맴돌던 미묘한 흥분감이 쉽게 가시질 않았다. 파이널 무대인 탓이었다. 얼핏 어디선가 무척 낯설고 기이한 향이 느껴졌지만 팀원들이 다가오며 만든 기류에 허물없이 흩어져버렸다. 그들은 구호를 외치며 긴장감과 부담감을 몰아냈다. 어쩌면 그런 걸 느끼기엔 너무 늦은 시점이다.

시몬스와 엠비드는 라커룸을 마지먹으로 나섰다. 영원히 끝나지 않을 것처럼 길게 이어진 복도를 지나 경기장으로 들어서려는 순간, 어디선가 달달한 냄새가 코를 스쳤다. 잘 알고 있는 냄새였다. 시몬스는 잠시 멈춰 섰다. 몇 걸음 정도 앞서가던 엠비드가 그를 따라 멈추고 뒤를 돌아봤다.

바닐라 냄새. 삼 초 정도 가만히 멈춰서 냄새를 맡던 시몬스가 조용히 뇌까렸다. 엠비드는 고개를 갸웃거렸다. 시몬스는 무덤덤하게 엠비드에게 다가갔다. 왜? 바닐라 냄새가 나서. 아니, 바닐라 냄새인가? 그런 것 같아. 누가 이 근처에서 아이스크림이라도 먹었나봐. 존나 큰일인 줄 알았잖아. 둘은 긴장을 말소시키려고 의미 없는 농담을 나누며 경기장으로 들어섰다. 선수와 감독, 코칭스태프부터 심판과 해설에 이어 경기장이 터지는 건 아닌가 생가될 정도로 빽빽하게 들어찬 관중들까지, 스코샤 뱅크 아레나에 들어온 모든 이들이 후반전을 준비하고 있었다.

삼 쿼터 시몬스의 마킹은 레너드였다. 스퍼스의 에이스이자 리그 내 최고의 공수겸장이라 불리는 슈퍼스타. 시몬스는 중학교 때부터 그의 경기를 봤다. 그가 코트 위에서 각성을 맞이하며 드물게도 놀라는 모습까지 라이브로 지켜봤다. 같은 포워드 선수로써 반드시 닮고 싶던 선수 중 하나였다. 하지만 이제 올려다보는 걸로는 충분치 않았다. 이겨내야 할 적이었고, 지금은 그가 막아야 할 상대였다. 삼 쿼터, 코트 위에 있던 시간 내내 시몬스는 약속된 대로 레너드의 앞을 막았다. 레너드가 시몬스를 귀찮아하는 것 같다는 단순한 사실조차 진심으로 기뻤다. 첫 트리플더블을 기록했을 때와 같은 쾌감과 흥분감이 함께 올라왔다.

레너드의 마크는 시몬스가 아닌 엠비드였다. 백코트를 한 번 할 때마다 셋의 동선이 엇갈렸다. 그럴 때면 무척 익숙한 냄새가 났다. 어떤 조건이 필요한지 알 수 없었지만 그런 걸 생각할 여유도 없었다. 그건 하나가 아니었다. 좀 더 많았는데 너무 희미해서 하나하나 구별할 수 없었다. 이유는 모르겠지만 막연히 차가운 느낌이 드는 냄새가 바로 가까이에서 올라왔고 이따금씩 그와 무척 대비되는, 하지만 동시에 무척 잘 어울리는 뜨거운 향기가 시몬스를 스치고 지나갔다. 하지만 시몬스는 경기에 완전히 집중하고 있었다. 사람이 몇 만 명 정도 들어찬 파이널 코트에서 무슨 냄새가 나든 신경 쓸 겨를이 없었다. 피날레가 가까워질수록 경기는 점차 타이트해졌고 리듬은 빨라졌다. 코트 위에 있는 다른 모든 선수들처럼 시몬스는 팽팽하게 흥분한 상태였다. 그런 긴장감이 가파른 그래프를 그려 삼 쿼터 후반 즈음에는 그가 서있는 경기장이 어딘지조차 헷갈릴 지경이었다. 그가 중요한 게임을 하고 있다는 사실과 반드시 이겨야 한다는 강박적인 희망만이 오롯이 느껴졌다. 활시위처럼 잡아당겨진 긴장감. 방아쇠에 손을 걸친 채로 누군가를 바라보는 듯한 기분. 게임을 하다 보면 드물게 느껴지곤 하는 것들이었다. 시몬스는 긴장한 만큼 게임에 집중했다. 익숙하고 짜릿한, 평소의 곱절은 되는 것처럼 느껴지는 흥분감이 척추를 따라 온몸으로 퍼져나갔다.

그런 상태로 시몬스는 코트 끝에서 하프라인까지 공을 가지고 넘어왔다. 그 순간 길이 뚜렷하고 선명하게 보이는 것 같았다. 어디를 어떻게 들어가야 스퍼스의 수비를 완전히 부술 수 있는지, 누구의 곁을 스치고 누구의 스크린을 받아야 하는지, 그런 모든 것들을 누군가가 진한 형광펜으로 표시해주는 것 같았다. 적어도 그런 기분이었다. 시몬스는 멈추지 않고 가볍게 스텝을 밟으며 페인트존 안으로 들어섰다. 온몸을 맴돌던 긴장감이 최고조에 이르렀다. 페인트존 근처에서 엠비드를 막고 있던 레너드가 림을 향해 스프링처럼 뛰어오른 시몬스의 앞을 막았지만 시몬스는 머뭇거리지도 멈추지도 않았다. 최고의 수비수라는 타이틀을 지닌 레너드 위로, 시몬스는 인유어페이스 덩크를 작렬시키며 그와 뒤엉켜 쓰러졌다. 파울은 불리지 않았다. 스퍼스 선수들은 그들을 기다리지 않고 곧바로 공격을 전개했다. 해설진이 시끄럽게 소리를 지르는 소리가 들려왔다. 지금은 완전히, 루키 벤 시몬스의 시간입니다. 하는 목소리가 희미하게 들려왔다.

“미안.”

시몬스는 말했다. 레너드는 대답하지 않았지만 워낙 과묵한 편이었으므로 그의 무시가 전혀 신경 쓰이지 않았다. 레너드와 시몬스는 자리에서 일어났다. 코트에 들어서기엔 스퍼스의 공격이 한참 진행되고 있어서, 둘은 짧게나마 멈춘 채로 한참 경기 중인 팀원들을 바라봤다. 아, 난다. 그 차갑고 서늘하고 오싹한 냄새. 어딘가 비밀스럽고 억눌린 것 같은 그러나 무척 기분 좋은 냄새. 게임에 집중한 탓인지 게임 외적인 부분은 딱히 거슬리지 않았다. 경기장에 들어서기 전 맡았던, 달콤한 바닐라향이 나는 것 같았다.

시몬스는 코트 안으로 발걸음을 옮겼다. 몸이 미친 듯이 뜨거워져서 도저히 가만히 있을 수가 없었다. 그때 갑자기 레너드가 시몬스의 손목을 잡았다. 특별한 목적을 위한 행동보다는 무의식적이고 반사적인 행동에 가까웠다. 억세게 잡힌 팔이 확 당겨졌다. 시몬스는 짜증이 한껏 섞인 눈빛으로 레너드를 돌아봤다.

“너, 잠깐…….”

레너드가 입을 열었다. 그때였다.

시몬스의 몸이 모래성처럼 무너진 건.

느껴지는 순간이 길게 늘어지더니 온몸에 힘이 풀렸다. 레너드가 손을 뻗어 시몬스의 몸을 받쳤다. 스퍼스의 공격이 끝날 때까지 둘이 돌아오지 않자 의아하게 여기던 선수들이 둘을 발견했다. 처음엔 시비가 붙은 줄 알았던 해설과 심판들이 당황하는 게 고스란히 느껴졌다. 시몬스와 레너드가 몸싸움이라도 하는 줄 알았던 엠비드는 달려오다 말고 머뭇거리며 속도를 줄였다. 경기에 집중하느라 잊고 있었던 긴장감이 시몬스의 전신을 뻣뻣하게 감싸올랐다. 그는 무의식적으로 뭔가를 말하려고 입을 벌렸다. 레너드는 힘없이 무너진 시몬스의 몸을 받치고 있었다.

아, 알겠다.

이건 겨울 냄새다. 차갑고 은밀하고 냉담하고, 모든 게 죽어있는 것처럼 살아있는 그런 무섭고 나긋한 향기.

몸이 레너드의 손에서 다른 사람의 손으로 짐짝처럼 옮겨지는 기분이 들어서 시몬스는 눈을 치켜떴다. 엠비드의 손에 그를 넘긴 레너드가 당황한 표정으로 시몬스를 응시하고 있었다. 레너드는 사실 농구하는 로봇이 아니냐는 밈들을 심심찮게 보곤 했으므로 시몬스는 레너드의 그런 반응이 무척 어색했다. 그는 웃었다. 웃었다고 생각했다. 하지만 그 말고는 아무도 웃지 않았다. 그들의 주변을 둘러싸고 있던 선수들 또한 당황한 기색이 역력했다. 마침내 감독이 다가왔다. 엠비드의 팔에 지탱해 겨우 자리에서 일어나자 이번엔 다른 향기가 느껴졌다. 경기장의 온 카메라가 시몬스를 잡기 시작했다.

“너…….”

엠비드는 겨우 입을 열었다. 시몬스는 그를 멀뚱멀뚱 응시했다.

“나 괜찮아. 좀 긴장했나봐.”

그는 말했다. 사람들의 반응에서 기시감이 느껴졌다. 다들 왜 그래? 그는 입을 열었지만 말이 튀어나오지 않았다. 머리가 한순간 정지하는 기분이었다. 짜릿한 전류가 그의 등허리를 타고 온몸으로 뻗어나갔다. 맞아, 나 이것도 알 것 같아.

이건, 여름 냄새야.

시몬스는 생각했다. 뜨겁고 밝은, 신록이 우거진 다정한 여름 냄새. 그런 말 같잖은 냄새가 심지어 무척 달콤하고 고혹적으로 다가왔다. 무덥고 끈적끈적하고, 하지만 겨울만큼이나 나긋한 냄새. 시몬스는 이를 악물었다. 그래, 여름 냄새가 났다.

순간적으로 바닐라 향이 짙게 올라왔다. 그러자 주변에 있던 선수들이 움찔거리며 물러났다. 멀뚱히 시몬스와 엠비드를 바라보던 감독은 즉시 타임아웃을 불렀다. 시간이, 혹은 세상이 둘을 버려두고 흐르는 느낌이었다. 그가 있는 자리부터 반대쪽 코트 끝까지, 그걸 조금 넘어 관중석까지. 세상이 온통 바닐라 냄새로 가득 찼다는 걸 본능적으로 알 수 있었다. 시몬스는 엠비드의 어깨를 겨우 붙잡았다. 힘이 제대로 들어가질 않았다. 엠비드의 목덜미에선 분명 여름 냄새가 났다. 달콤하고 향긋하고 색정적인 냄새. 하지만 그 사이로 다른 냄새가 조금씩 섞여들었다. 잔디나 갓 구운 빵, 책이나 꽃향기 같은 것들. 지독하게 어지럽고 관능적인 향기들이 한데 섞인 곳에서 시몬스는 천천히 익사하고 있었다. 그는 눈을 감았다.

“벤.”

엠비드는 입을 열었다. 시몬스는 눈을 감았다. 왜? 대답하고 싶었는데 말을 할 수가 없었다. 입천장이 아릿해서 제대로 된 언어를 구사할 수가 없었다. 감독이 좀 더 다가왔지만 여전히 먼 거리였다. 그의 눈빛은 하프타임 선수들을 독촉하던 때와 달리 축 쳐져있었다. 감독은 당황스러운, 그러면서도 실망한 기색이 숨겨지지 않는 이상하고 끔찍한 표정으로 시몬스를 응시했다.

“벤…….”

감독의 목소리는 무척 절망적이었다. 시몬스가 엠비드의 품에서 서서히 미끄러졌다. 다리에 힘을 줄 수가 없었다. 엠비드가 즉시 몸을 낮춰 그를 잡았다. 바닐라향이 점점 진해졌다. 셋을 둘러싼 채로 미묘한 눈빛을 보내던 선수들이 점점 멀어졌다. 의식이 흐릿해지는 게 아니었다. 분명, 선수들이 시몬스로부터 멀어지고 있었다. 레너드가 다가와 엠비드를 도와 시몬스를 지탱했다. 시몬스는 입을 벌렸다. 왜 그러냐고 묻고 싶었다. 순간 밀려든 강렬한 여름 냄새와 겨울 냄새가 머릿속에서 혼잡하게 섞였다. 시몬스는 후각에 민감한 편이었다. 향수를 과하게 사용하는 사람을 꺼렸고 커피 냄새가 심하게 나는 카페를 좋아하지 않았다. 그럴 때면 언제나 코가 저릿하게 마비될 것 같은 감각이었다. 하지만 지금은 아니었다. 여름 향기와 겨울 향기가 진한 바닐라 냄새와 함께 혼잡하게 뒤섞였는데도 오히려 마음에 들었다. 그리고 무엇보다, 그건 코에서 느껴지는 자극이 아니었다.

그 순간 시몬스는 깨달았다.

멀게만 느껴지던, 도저히 그의 일이 아닐 것만 같던 각성이 찾아왔음을. 그는 눈살을 찌푸렸다. 근데, 디욘테는 안 이랬던 것 같은데. 시몬스의 등 뒤에서 엠비드가 숨을 길고 얕게 뱉어냈다. 그의 호흡 하나하나가 설탕 가락 같았다. 멍하니 둘을 번갈아 바라보며 엠비드와 레너드에 의지해 서있던 시몬스는 문득 레너드의 멱살을 잡고 그를 끌어당겼다. 시몬스를 부축하느라고 약간 낮아졌던 레너드의 상반신이 끌려오자 입을 벌렸다. 레너드의 목덜미에선 무척 적나라하고 관능적인 냄새가 흘러나오고 있었다. 혓바닥이 겨우 나올 수 있을 정도로 얇게 벌어진 입술과 입술의 틈새로 엄청나게 짙은 향이 느껴졌다. 아니, 그건 냄새나 향이 아니다. 그건 페로몬이다. 겨울이 뇌를 질펀하게 물들였다.

시몬스는 즉시 레너드의 멱살을 집어던지듯 놓고 그와 엠비드를 차례로 거칠게 밀쳤다. 멍하던 둘이 맥없이 밀려나자 몸을 버틸 곳이 없어서 즉시 바닥을 짚고 쓰러졌다. 그는 오른손을 뻗어 왼쪽 목덜미를 잡았다. 팔꿈치 부근으로 미친 듯이 날뛰는 심장박동이 고스란히 느껴졌다. 적당히 멀어진 선수들 중심엔 시몬스와 엠비드와 레너드뿐이었다. 그 중심의 중심에서, 태풍의 눈에서 시몬스는 이를 악물었다. 손아귀에 힘을 줬지만 단단하게 자리한 근육만이 손 밑에서 꿈틀거릴 뿐이었다.

선수들은 시몬스에게서 멀어지는 게 아니었다.

지독하게 매력적인, 각성을 맞이한 오메가의 바닐라향 페로몬에게서 멀어지고 있는 거다. 바닐라향이 진해지는데도 다른 페로몬를 함께 느낄 수 있었다. 가장 가까이에서 흘러나오는 여름 냄새와 겨울 냄새는 무척 선명했다. 시몬스는 흐려지는 시야를 들어 올려 감독에게 고정했다. 감독은 고개를 흔들었다.

안 돼. 시몬스는 뇌까렸다. 엠비드와 시몬스에 이어 써드 옵션을 담당하던 마켈은 컨퍼런스 파이널에서 발목을 다쳤고, 경기를 뛸 수 있는 상황이 아니었다. 그러니까 팀을 끌어갈 선수는 엠비드와 시몬스밖에 없는 상황이었다. 안 돼, 절대 안 돼. 시몬스는 이를 악물고 자리에서 일어났다.

“할 수 있어요.”

입을 벌리자 알파들의 페로몬이 입천장에 있는 낯선 기관을 통해 한가득 흘러들어왔다. 시몬스는 개의치 않고 거듭 말했다.

“뛸 수 있어요. 저 괜찮아요.”

감독은 절망스러운 표정으로 그를 응시하며 계속해서 고개를 흔들었다. 코트 위에 있던 이들을 비롯해 경기에 나왔던 모든 선수들이 그를 뚫어져라 쳐다보고 있었다.

“저 할 수 있어요, 진짜 괜찮아요.”

왼쪽 눈시울이 뜨거워지더니 눈물이 흘러내렸다. 말을 하면 할수록 알파들의 페로몬이 혼잡하게 섞여서 신경계를 자극했다. 서있기는커녕 정신을 붙들고 있는 것조차 힘들 지경이었다. 시몬스는 순간 비틀거렸다.

그때 엠비드가 다가와 시몬스의 복부를 안고 그를 지탱했다. 엠비드는 감독을 한참동안 응시했다. 중심이 흔들리며 시야의 각도가 틀어져서 감독은 레너드의 상반신에 가려져있었다. 상황이 정리되자 레너드의 표정은 전처럼 차갑게 돌아왔다. 그는 엠비드보다 나이가 더 많았다. 그러니까, 더 경험 많은 알파였다. 각성을 맞아 무방비하게 페로몬을 흩뿌리는 오메가를 눈앞에 두고도 레너드는 페로몬을 잘 억누르고 있었다.

“벤, 확실해?”

엠비드는 속삭였다. 시몬스의 손에 미처 가려지지 못했던 조이스틱의 끄트머리처럼, 감독은 미동조차 없이 둘을 바라보고만 있었다. 한쪽 눈에서만 계속해서 흘러내리던 눈물이 어느 정도 멎었다.

“네가 말했지, 꼭 같이 이기자고.”

엠비드는 의미심장한 말을 건넸다. 시몬스는 고개를 들었다. 그의 눈앞엔 레너드가 있었다. 언제 놀랐냐는 것처럼 그의 표정엔 일말의 변화조차 없었다. 시몬스는 계속해서 고개를 끄덕였다. 맞아, 그렇게 말했어. 난, 우린 이길 거야. 이기고 싶어. 이길 수 있어. 이겨야 해. 우린 이겨야 돼. 그는 중얼거렸다. 목소리가 확실히 나오고 있는지 알 수 없었다. 엠비드가 반대쪽 팔을 마저 뻗어 시몬스의 상반신을 받쳤다. 정적이 맴돌았다. 바로 눈앞에서 보이는 레너드의 표정이 놀랍도록 냉담해서 겨우 정신을 잡고 있던 걸지도 모른다. 그의 표정엔 끝까지 별다른 변화가 없었다. 때문에 시몬스는 시간이 아주, 아주 길게 늘어진다고 느끼면서도 무슨 일이 일어날지 예측조차 할 수 없었다.

누군가의 그의 목덜미를 물었다. 그곳이 분비샘이라는 걸 본능적으로 알 수 있었다. 유니폼을 조금만 끌어내리면 충분히 보이는 부분이었다. 완전히 무너진 채로 절망하던 시몬스에게 포커스를 맞췄던 경기장의 모든 카메라들이 일제히 다른 곳으로 돌아갔다. 그제서야 레너드의 표정엔 아주 약간의 변화가 있었다. 시몬스를 내려다보는 그는 이상하게도 건조하고 무덤덤한 사과를 건넸다. 하지만 그딴 걸 생각할 겨를이 없었다. 엠비드의 여름 페로몬, 달콤하고 진하고 뜨거운 여름 페로몬이 시몬스의 오른쪽 분비샘을 향해 거세게 밀려왔다. 일순 흐릿해졌던 정신이 점차 현실로 돌아온다는 걸 시몬스는 직감했다. 엠비드의 이가 시몬스의 목덜미를 파고들어 깊은 상처를 남긴 다음이었다.

너무……. 시몬스는 중얼거렸다. 그는 눈을 감았다. 엠비드의 페로몬이 시몬스의 온몸을 뒤덮은 후에야 엠비드는 천천히 입을 뗐다. 정신이 완전히 현실로 돌아왔고 몸에 힘이 들어가기 시작했다. 시몬스는 눈을 떴다. 입천장에서 부근에서 큰 종처럼 울리던 페로몬들이 무척 희미해져있었다. 시몬스는 엠비드의 팔을 밀어냈다. 엠비드는 얌전히 그를 놓아주었다. 약간 비틀거린 다음 중심을 되찾았다. 그는 입을 벌려 알파들의 페로몬을 찾아 헤맸지만 선명하게 느껴지는 건 아주 강렬한 여름 냄새와 그보다 희미한 겨울 냄새뿐이었다. 경기장을 시끄럽게 열광시키던 노래마저 멎었다. 시몬스를 바라보던 모든 사람들이 놀란 표정을 짓고 있었다.

03

스포츠 프로리그의 복성 오메가. 그건 미증유의, 정말 기적 같은 일이었다. 사춘기가 끝나고 스무 살 즈음 나타나는 3차 성징기의 유무가 복성과 단성의 지표였지만 2차 성징기부터 복성들은 그들만의 애매모호한 징조를 보이곤 했다. 알파들은 일반적인 사람들보다 테스토스테론 분비가 아주 미약하게나마 증가하고, 오메가들은 에스트로겐 분비가 아주 미약하게 증가했다. 하지만 그 정도 수치는 같은 성별의 단성들 사이에서도 곧잘 보이곤 하는 미약한 편차였으므로 그걸 가지고 복성을 구별하는 건 불가능에 가까운 일이었다. 그랬는데도 기이하게도 가장 높은 레벨의 스포츠 프로리그에서 살아남을 수 있을 정도로 몸이 단단해지는 건 대개 알파였다. 왜 그러는지 누구도 이유를 찾을 수 없었지만, 그렇다는 사실만큼은 분명했다.

단성조차 복성 알파들의 리그에 힘겹게 들어오곤 하므로 복성 오메가가 최상위 스포츠 리그에서 뛰는 경우는 한 번도 없었다. 같이 뛰는 선수가 각성을 하는 눈치라면 대개 알파로서의 각성을 떠올렸고, 또 그게 당연했다. 걔가 알파라서 다행이었지, 오메가였으면 완전 난리 났을걸. 시몬스는 엠비드의 말을 상기하며 잘 움직여지지 않는 고개를 억지로 움직였다. 맞아, 난리가 날 뻔했지. 엠비드가 각인해주지 않았더라면 누구 하나는 시몬스를 덮칠 기세였다. 가까이에 있던 관중들 사이에도 분명 있었을 복성들은 더 놀란 것 같았다. 실제로 멀리, 반대쪽 벤치 근처까지 갔던 디욘테의 페로몬이 레너드의 겨울 냄새 사이를 찢고 들어와 시몬스의 입천장을 집요하게 건드렸다.

하지만 복성 오메가를 제한하는 메이저 리그는 아예 없었다. 어떤 리그도 복성 오메가 선수에 대한 룰을 만들지 않았다. 지금까지 밝혀진 매우 과학적이고 의학적인 사실들로 미루어 볼 때, 알파와 오메가의 차이는 남성과 여성의 차이만큼 수렁이 깊지는 않았다. 더불어 눈에 보이는 신체적인 차이로는 후성을 구분할 수 없었다. 그러니까 차별이 없었던 게 아니다. 전례가 없었던 것뿐이다.

이제 난 어떻게 되는 거지. 시몬스는 마취약에 몽롱하게 취한 채로 또다시 그런 생각을 했다. 쫓겨나는 건가. 하지만 그는 끝까지 무대에 남아서 파이널 우승을 차지했고 파이널 엠브이피를 받았다. 그런 기량마저 보여줬는데도 융통성 없게 그를 퇴출하는 일은 없을 거다. 없어야 했다. 시몬스의 한쪽 눈에서 눈물이 주르륵 흘러내렸다.

“벌써 깼어요?”

담당의의 목소리가 들렸다. 시몬스는 무거운 눈꺼풀을 들어올렸다. 그것 말고는 할 수 있는 게 없었다. 그는 어딘가를 향해 움직이고 있었다. 정확히는 몸 밑에 깔린 침대가 병원의 흰 복도를 따라 움직이고 있었다.

“요청하신 대로 기관은 처분했어요.”

의사는 말했다. 그의 손이 병원의 침대의 은색 봉을 가볍게 짚고 있었다. 마취가 서서히 풀려서 고개를 조금이나마 움직일 수 있었다. 고개를 돌리자 복부 아래쪽에서 극심한 통증이 느껴졌다.

“움직이지 마, 벤.”

엠비드의 목소리였다. 의사도 아니면서. 단어들이 원하는 대로 발음되지 않았다.

“넌 봤어?”

시몬스는 병실로 옮겨지며 말했다. 그의 목소리를 더 잘 듣기 위해서 엠비드는 고개를 숙였다. 의시가 클립보드에 지렁이 같은 글자를 끼적이며 인턴들에게 뭔가를 설명하고 있었다.

“넌 봤냐고, 내…….”

시몬스는 좀 더 분명한 발음으로 말했다. 엠비드는 시몬스가 무슨 말을 했는지 알아차린 것 같았다. 시몬스는 억지로 혀에 힘을 줬다.

“내 포궁.”

엠비드는 그를 오랫동안 내려다봤다. 절제되었던 복부가 욱신거렸다. 오랜 침묵만이 둘 사이를 오갔다.

“봤어.”

내가, 봐도 되냐고 했었거든. 엠비드는 고해성사하듯 말했다. 그럴 것 같았다. 그래서 보여줘도 괜찮다고 말한 거다. 그래서 물어봤던 거다. 시몬스는 눈을 깜박이며 엠비드를 올려다봤다.

어땠냐고 묻고 싶었다. 이제 막 자리를 잡은, 다 자라지 못한 어린 기관이 어땠냐고. 물으나 마나 한 질문이었다. 그로테스크 했겠지. 시몬스는 생각했다. 막 복부 안쪽으로 들어와 자리 잡던 약지만한, 볼펜보다 작은 기관이었다. 잠이 밀려왔다. 마취약 기운은 가셨지만 몸이 무척 무겁고 피곤했다. 정신이 흐릿해졌다.

“학교에서도 배우셨겠지만, 3차 성징이 온 복성들은 목 부근…… 견갑거근 근처에 분비샘이 자리 잡아요.”

의사는 책상 위에 있던 해부도를 집어 들고 페이지를 넘겼다. 시몬스는 대답 없이 그를 뚫어져라 응시했다. 상체가 확대된 해부도였다. 의사의 볼펜이 목과 어깨가 연결되는 지점 어딘가를 쿡 찔렀다.

“왼쪽에 하나, 오른쪽에 하나. 양쪽에 하나씩 자라는 게 보통이지만 한쪽에만 자리 잡는 경우도 있어요. 시몬스 씨는 양쪽 다 있고.”

그의 볼펜이 왼쪽 어깨와 오른쪽 어깨를 바쁘게 오갔다. 엠비드와 시몬스는 의사의 볼펜 끝을 따라 시선을 좌우로 움직였다. 반쯤 닫힌 블라인드 사이로 오후의 노란 햇살이 흘러들었다. 대부분의 물건들이 따뜻한 느낌이 주는 나무로 이루어진 협소한 진료실이었다. 시몬스는 건조한 눈으로 견갑거근이라 불린 근육을 응시했다.

“분비샘은 각성이 된 다음 반년 정도 계속 자라요. 이건 분비샘이기도 하지만 신경다발이 뭉쳐있기도 하거든요? 쉽게 다치거나 하면 안 되니까 근육 깊숙이 자리 잡죠. 사실 보면 그렇게 큰 건 아니에요. 다 자란 분비샘은 보통 자기 검지랑 중지 합쳐서 한 마디 정도.”

크기가 딱 그 정도에요. 시몬스 씨는 손이 커서, 하고 농담을 하려던 의사는 엠비드를 힐끗 보더니 입을 다물었다.

“그걸 들어내는 수술은 없어요?”

진료실에 온 이래 내내 입을 다물고 있던 시몬스가 처음으로 입을 열었다. 의사는 세상에서 가장 인자한 미소를 지어보였다.

“방금도 말했듯 분비샘은 신경다발이라서요. 리스크가 너무 큽니다. 중추랑 연결된 기관이라 섣불리 손댈 수도 없고요.”

이걸 들어내는 수술은, 안 하느니만 못해요. 의사는 단정적으로 말했다. 시몬스가 하겠다고 우겨도 본인은 절대 집도하지 않을 거라며 같이 우길 인간이라는 걸 그는 알고 있었다. 어쨌거나 실력 좋은 의사가 반대하는 데엔 이유가 있을 거다. 시몬스가 복잡한 표정으로 의사를 응시하자 그는 계속 말했다. 엠비드가 살며시 시몬스의 한쪽 어깨를 잡았다.

“3차 성징이 온 남자 오메가들은 분비샘이랑 자궁이 같이 자라요. 복부 중앙에서부터 천천히 내려오면서 자리 잡는데 그걸 들어내는 수술은 가능해요.”

집도되는 경우가 적은 것도 아니고요. 물론, 많은 것도 아니지만. 의사는 말했다. 시몬스는 고개를 끄덕였다. 어차피 다 알고 있던 내용이었다. 듣고 싶은 말은, 하나뿐이었다.

“자궁 들어내는 수술, 하실 거죠.”

의사는 말했다. 시몬스는 긍정했다. 자궁을 들어내면 3차 성징기의 오메가들이 겪는 에스트로겐이나 오메가 호르몬 분비가 아예 없어지는 거나 마찬가지니까 히트싸이클 주기도 한 달에서 두 달 정도로 길어지고 페로몬 조절도 쉬워질 겁니다. 의사는 그런 사무적이고 학술적인 말을 뱉으며 책상을 뒤졌다. 시몬스 의사가 내민 서류를 내려다봤다. 수술 동의서와 각종 신체적 특징들을 기술하는 칸이 빽빽이 자리 잡은 종이였다. 그는 말없이 서류를 채웠다.

파이널이 바로 어제였다. 전혀 신인답지 않은 쇼맨십을 보여준 데다 커리어 하이를 찍은 시몬스는 케빈 가넷 이후 최초로 파이널 엠브이피를 수상한 신인이었다. NBA는 그렇게 보도했지만 언론의 포커스는 다른 데에 쏠려있었다. 사람들은 헷갈려하고 있었다. 필라델피아의 파이널 우승에 대해 이야기해야 할까, 아니면 그날 있었던 시몬스, 복성 오메가 시몬스의 각성에 대해 이야기해야 할까. 굵직한 공공언론들은 시몬스의 각성에 대한 언급을 최대한 피하고 있었지만 이미 온 세상이 알게 된 일이었다. 시몬스는 펜을 힘주어 잡았다. 그의 분비샘이 있는 곳에 상처를 남긴, 엠비드의 여름 페로몬이 아직도 느껴지는 기분이었다. 서류 작성을 마치고 사인을 하려는데 갑자기 손이 딱딱하게 굳었다.

“엠비드 씨도 보호자란에 서명해주세요.”

의사는 말했다. 다소곳이 앉아서 시몬스를 바라보던 엠비드는 의사를 향해 고개를 살짝 들어올렸다. 의사는 검은 펜을 내밀었다. 엠비드가 펜을 잡았다. 그때 갑자기 진료실에 있던 컴퓨터 화면이 반짝이더니 뉴스가 켜졌다. 의사는 무슨 일이 일어났는지도 모르는 것 같았다. 엠비드가 사인을 하는 동안 시몬스는 컴퓨터 화면을 물끄러미 응시했다. 이상한데, 이상함이 느껴지지 않았다.

“일주일 후로 합시다.”

의사는 말했다. 그의 말이 머릿속까지 파고들어 이해되지. 화면에 켜진 건 즐겨 보는 스포츠 뉴스였다. 시몬스는 화면을 바라보다 멍하니 입을 열었다.

“저 때문인 것 같아요.”

그는 말했다. 당황한 의사와 엠비드가 동시에 그를 쳐다봤다. 너 괜찮냐? 엠비드가 말했다. 시몬스는 고개를 끄덕였다. 갑자기 진료실에 불이 꺼졌다.

“수술 동의서에도 사인해주세요.”

의사는 재차 말했다. 엠비드가 시몬스에게 펜을 내밀었다. 시몬스는 얼떨결에 펜을 받아들고 시선을 컴퓨터 화면에 고정했다. 이상하다. 이상하다……. 그는 눈을 깜박였다. 아나운서는 사무적인 태도로 카메라를 응시하며 입을 열었다.

_“_ _필라델피아 세븐틴식서스는 벤 시몬스 선수를 구단에서 방류하기로 결정했습니다_ _._ _어제 저녁 파이널 무대에서 소위_ _‘_ _각성_ _’_ _이라고 부르는_ _,_ _후성발현을 맞이한 이 선수는 그의 동료 조엘 엠비드와 함께 팀을 플레이오프로 이끌었고 파이널_ _7_ _차전 무대에서는 식서스가 우승을 차지하는 데에 결정적인 역할을 했지만_ _,_ _알파만 있는 리그에서 어떤 사고가 터질지조차 모르는 불확실한 카드인 오메가를 계속 데려갈 수 없다는 결정이었습니다_ _……_ _.”_

아나운서의 목소리가 점점 커졌다. 딱딱하게 차려입은 정장 깃이 조금 움찔거렸다.

_“_ _이에 많은 전문가들의 의견이 분분하게 오갔지만 방류는 확정되었습니다_ _._ _시몬스 선수의 방류를 가장 반대했던 전문가가 여기 나와계십니다_ _._ _한 번 인터뷰를 들어보겠습니다_ _.”_

인터뷰가 하나도 귀에 들어오지 않았다. 시몬스는 펜을 떨어트렸다. 책상을 가로질러 가장자리에 아슬아슬하게 걸려있다가 툭 떨어지는 걸 분명히 봤는데 바닥에 부딪치는 소리가 들리지 않았다. 엠비드가 그의 어깨를 툭 쳤다.

“너 왜 그래? 괜찮아?”

아니. 시몬스는 욕설을 뱉었다. 갑자기 튀어나온 험악한 말에 의사가 다소 놀란 눈으로 시몬스를 바라봤다. 저, 시몬스 씨? 수술하기 싫으신가요? 생각할 시간을 더 드릴까요? 의사는 말했다. 갑자기 몸이 뜨거워졌다. 여름 페로몬. 시몬스는 입을 벌렸다. 입천장에서 여름 페로몬이 느껴졌다. 그 사이로 겨울 페로몬이 죽음처럼 스며들었다. 정말 달콤한 냄새였다. 시몬스의 몸이 어제처럼 엠비드의 품 안으로 쓰러졌다. 죽을 것 같아. 차라리, 죽여줘, 분비샘이 욱신거렸다. 엠비드가 그걸 눈치 챈 것 같았다. 곧 터질 것 같아. 터져버릴 것 같아. 목이 화끈거렸다. 터지면 어떻게 되지? 죽는 거야? 고작 그 따위 거 때문에, 그딴 조이스틱보다 작은 것 때문에 내가 죽는 거야? 시몬스는 물었다. 엠비드는 아무런 대답도 해줄 수 없었다. 그는 시몬스를 잡고 그의 팔목을 다정하게 쓰다듬었다. 씨발. 시몬스는 다시 뇌까렸다. 분비샘이 무척 뜨거웠다. 그러자 잘 자리 잡힌 근육들 사이에서 꿈틀대는 게 느껴졌다. 이상하네요. 별로 자라지도 않을 텐데, 아직은. 의사는 말했다. 그는 아무 조치도 취하지 않고 무표정하게 시몬스를 바라보고만 있었다. 화면이 아나운서와 분석가를 번갈아 비췄다. 거짓말. 분비샘이 점점 부풀어올랐다. 터지겠다. 터질 거야.

난 죽을 거야.

그 순간 시몬스는 움찔거리며 눈을 번쩍 떴다. 덕분에 옆에서 휴대폰으로 뉴스를 보고 있던 엠비드가 흠칫 놀랐다. 갑자기 움직인 탓인지 절제됐던 부위에서 미약한 통증이 느껴졌다. 엠비드가 자리에서 일어나 시몬스에게 다가왔다.

“일어났어?”

그는 말했다. 시몬스는 엠비드를 올려다보며 고개를 끄덕였다.

“나 좀 도와줘,”

그는 손을 뻗어 엠비드의 어깨를 잡았다. 엠비드는 군말 없이 그의 등허리를 조심스럽게 감싸 침대 헤드에 몸을 기대도록 도왔다.

“꿈을 꿨어.”

그는 말했다. 엠비드의 휴대폰에서 뉴스가 흘러나왔다. 다시, 꿈에서 그랬던 것처럼 정신이 아득해지는 것 같아서 시몬스는 눈을 감았다. 꿈에서 봤던 진료실에 병실이 오버랩됐다.

“일주일 전 수술 예약 잡으려고 너랑 병원에 왔었잖아. 거기서 수술동의서에 사인하려고 했는데 갑자기 뉴스가 나오는 거야. 식서스가 나 방류했다고. 그걸 듣는데 분비샘이 엄청 뜨거워지더니 터질 것처럼 부풀었어.”

사방에서 진동하는 여름 페로몬이 느껴졌어. 겨울 페로몬이 빛줄기처럼 흘러들었어. 그 말까지는 하지는 못했다. 시몬스를 향해 몸을 숙인 채로 그의 말을 듣던 엠비드는 희미하게 웃었다. 그의 휴대폰엔 파이널 바로 다음날 있었던 기자회견 영상이 재생되고 있었다.

“개꿈이네.”

엠비드는 말했다. 휴대폰에서 흘러나온 기자의 목소리가 아득하게 들렸다. _카와이 레너드 선수가 선수님을 갑자기 잡는 바람에 알파 페로몬을 강하게 느끼면서_ _,_ _막 각성한 천장돌기가 페로몬에 완전히 침식당해 선수님의 몸이 잘 컨트롤 되지 않았을 거라는 분석이 있었어요_ _._ _들으셨나요_ _?_ _어떻게 생각하세요_ _?_ 엠비드의 말을 들은 시몬스가 피식 웃었다. 맞아, 개꿈이야.

“벤.”

문득 엠비드가 그를 불렀다. 잘 들리지 않는 인터뷰에 귀를 기울이던 시몬스가 고개를 살짝 들었다.

“걱정 마. 루키계약도 남았고, 무엇보다 널 방류하면 NBA가 뭘 먹고 사냐? 우리 팬들이 NBA에서 제일 화 잘 내는 거 몰라? 너 방류하라고 압박 넣었다는 소식만 들어도 바로 봉기 일어날걸.”

그는 밝게 말했다. 웃을 때 복부가 너무 아파서 마음껏 웃을 수 없었다. _레너드가 절 잡은 건 의도적인 거였다곤 생각 안 합니다_ _._ _레너드도 다른 선수들처럼 처음엔 오메가 페로몬인 줄 몰랐다고 했고 사과도 했습니다_ _._ _특별한 일은 아니었던 것 같은데요_ _._ 냉정하고 딱딱한 목소리였다. 아직 오메가로 각성했다는 걸 실감조차 하지 못하던 때에 용케도 저런 말을 했다. 시몬스는 생각했다.

“NBA도 별 말 없었어. 거기서 아무리 잔소리해도 식서스는 절대 너 못 버리지. 무엇보다…….”

그는 활짝 웃었다.

“다다음주 일요일에 뭐하는 줄 알아?”

일요일? 퍼레이드 다음 날? 시몬스는 고개를 흔들었다. 엠비드는 시몬스의 침대 맡에 앉았다.

“성교육.”

풉. 엠비드의 진지한 표정에 덩달아 심각해졌던 시몬스는 얼떨결에 애매한 웃음을 터트렸다. 엠비드는 한참을 웃었다. 수술부가 너무 아파서 시몬스는 힘겹게 웃음을 참았다.

“성교육? 진짜?”

“어. NBA에서 전 구단에 명령했어. 권고가 아니라 명령. 오메가가 이런 거다, 너희들 생각보다 별 일 아니니까 잡생각 하지 말고 농구나 열심히 해라, 이런 거 아니겠냐.”

웃음이 쉽게 멎지 않았다. 시몬스는 침대 난간을 세게 잡았다. 따끔따끔한 고통에 어느 정도 익숙해진 것 같았다.

04

그 무대에서 엠비드와 시몬스는 커리어하이를 찍었다. 논란이 있었지만 재경기는 없었다. 재경기를 주장하는 사람도 많지 않았다. 게임이 끝난 날 자정 즈음부터 뉴스들이 속속히 나오기 시작했다. 시몬스는 엠비드가 그의 목덜미를 문 순간의 사진을 찾아봤다. 무척 놀란 카메라들이 관중이나 천장이나 바닥을 찍기 직전, 아주 다양한 각도에서 시몬스가 클로즈업된 사진이었다. 엠비드의 표정은 한없이 진지했고 시몬스의 표정은, 정말 끔찍했다. 혼란하게 뒤섞인 감정이 표정으로 고스란히 드러나는 사진이었다. 하지만 기이하게도 동시에 시몬스의 표정은 투지로 가득했다. 놀라운 일이었다. 독기 어린 눈을 치켜뜨고 엠비드의 품에 기댄 채 그의 각인까지 받아가며 경기 재개를 준비하는 식서스의 영웅, 루키 벤 시몬스의 표정은 얼핏 보면 섬뜩할 지경이었다.

NBA에서는 은근히 그런 스토리를 반기는 듯했다. 흥분한 알파들 사이에서 갑자기 각성을 맞아놓고도 동료의 각인을 받아, 결국 커리어하이를 찍고 팀을 우승으로 데려간, 강인한 오메가 선수. 수술이 끝나고 상처가 아물 무렵부터 자꾸 그런 이야기들을 하기 시작했다. 그가 포궁적출 수술을 받았다는 소식은 아직 세간에 전해지지 않았지만 수면 바로 밑에서 꿈틀대는 해류처럼 향간을 떠돌았다. 확인되지 않았을 뿐 알 만한 사람은 다들 알고 있는 이야기였다. 언제나 NFL에 밀리곤 하던 NBA의 인기가 갑자기 훅 치솟았다. 시몬스는 더 이상 쫓겨날지도 모른다는 걱정을 하지 않았다. 그가 퇴원을 하고 일주일쯤 후에 퍼레이드가 있었다. 동료들은 아무 일도 없었다는 것처럼 시몬스를 맞았다. 팬들은 그러지 못했다. 하지만 그들은 여전히 시몬스를 반가워했다. 시몬스는 여전히 식서스의 선수였다. 퍼레이드 차량 위에서 엠비드와 기분 좋게 술을 마시고 트로피를 들어보이고 소리를 질렀다. 병원에 우울하게 누워있을 때가 까마득한 옛날 같았다.

다음날 성교육이 있었다. 그토록 고대하던 우승을 해놓고 퍼레이드 바로 다음날, 그것도 비몽사몽한 상태로 아침부터 성교육이나 받아야 하냐는 불만을 농담처럼 토로했지만 시몬스 앞에서 동료들은 입을 다물었다. 다른 구단에서도 진행되는 행사였다.

“예에이, 고트!”

엠비드와 시몬스가 나라히 복도를 걸어갈 때 뒤에서 달려온 동료가 자연스럽게 시몬스에게 어깨동무를 하며 말했다. 퍼레이드 때는 대화를 나눌 시간이 별로 없어서 동료들은 시몬스의 그 명예로운 커리어하이를 제대로 축하해주질 못했다.

“첫 시즌에 우승에, 파이널 7차전에서 커리어하이를 찍었다고? 네가 차세대 르브론이다, 고트.”

문 너머로 동료의 들뜬 목소리가 들렸는지 강의실로 들어서자 기다리고 있던 동료들이 환호하며 시몬스에게 달려왔다. 엠비드는 생긋 웃으며 옆으로 살짝 비켜섰다. 수술했던 곳이 조금 아팠는데 신경조차 쓰이지 않을 정도로 융성한 대접이었다. 시몬스는 급조된 강의실 안으로 들어섰다. 동료들이 우르르 그를 따라 움직였다.

“수술한 데는 괜찮아?”

미켈이었다. 동료들이 애써 참고 있던 질문이었는지 순간 적막이 맴돌았다. 시몬스는 웃으며 고개를 끄덕였다.

“어. 어제 술도 마셨잖아. 이제 거의 다 아물었어.”

시몬스는 옷을 걷어 절제한 흔적이 희미하게 남아있는 환부를 보였다. 거기서 포궁이라는 기관이 빠져나갔다는 사실이 믿기지 않았다. 오메가가 후성발현을 맞이하면 사흘에서 일주일 만에 자궁이 자리를 잡고 자란다고 했다. 제거하려면 그때가 적소라고. 동료들도 은근히 그런 눈치였다. 시몬스가 받은 수술이 포궁적출 수술이라는 걸 무척 낯설어하는 듯한, 그런 싫은 분위기.

“저기…….”

뒤에서 작은 목소리가 들려왔다. 시몬스보다 키가 두 뼘 반 정도 작은 왜소한 체구의 성교육 강사였다. 강의실로 들어온 여자는 어수선한 분위기의 고조된 선수들을 둘러보며 체구만큼 작은 목소리로 말했다. 엠비드가 그를 돌아보고는 먼저 자리에 앉았다. 화이트보드와 멀리 떨어진 자리였다.

“앉아. 두 시간 동안 강의해주실 강사님이다.”

강사가 들어온 직후 감독이 그를 따라 들어왔다. 시몬스는 감독을 향해 고개를 까딱여보였다. 파이널 다음 날 있었던 기자회견 이래, 엠비드를 제외한 모든 팀원들을 어제 처음 봤다.

“너 수술한 건 아직 발표 안 했어.”

감독은 말했다. 시몬스는 엠비드의 옆 자리에 다가가며 무심하게 고개를 끄덕였다. 시몬스가 말하고 싶을 때 말하라는 배려일 터였다. 시몬스는 말을 아꼈다. 근데, 그때 왜 고개 흔들었어요? 묻고 싶지 않았다. 감독은 더 이상 말을 걸지 않고 중간쯤 되는 자리에 걸터앉았다.

“아, 듣기 싫다. 너랑 가서 들을 만한 거 다 들었는데 또 뭐하러 들어야 되냐.”

엠비드는 목소리를 최대한 낮추고 말했다. 강의실 불이 꺼지고 빔프로젝터가 켜졌다. 강사는 랩탑을 연결한 다음 파워포인트 화면을 펼쳤다.

“만나서 반갑습니다. 저는 후성에 대해서 강의를 하려고 왔어요.”

그는 말했다. 시몬스는 지루하다는 티를 내지 않으려고 강사를 바라보며 고개를 주억거렸다. 어찌됐건 시몬스 때문에 하는 이벤트임은 분명하기 때문이었다. 강사의 시선이 그의 위로 오래간 머무르다 멀어졌다.

“흔히들 각성이라고 말씀하시는 후성발현은, 복성들에게만 나타나는 현상입니다. 여러분들은 익숙하시려나요? 사실 흔히 볼 수 있는 이벤트는 아닙니다. 미국 집계, 단성과 복성의 비율은 4:500정도에 불과해요. 복성 알파와 복성 오메가의 비율은 1:3. 그러니까 평범한 사람 오백 명을 데려다놓으면 알파는 그 오백 명 중에 하나고, 오메가는 세 명이라는 거죠.”

그는 말했다. 프레젠테이션이 다음 화면으로 넘어갔다. 이미 의사에게 다 들었던 이야기였다. 강사와 최대한 먼 곳에 자리를 잡은 엠비드와 시몬스는 팔짱을 끼고 그의 말을 들었다. 전혀 집중이 되지 않았다.

“복성은 대체로 육 개월 동안 이어지는 3차 성징기를 통해 발현됩니다. 이는 분비샘이 완전히 성장하는 데에 필요한 시간이고, 특히 남성 오메가의 경우는 분비샘과 자궁이 자라나는 기간입니다. 다른 말로, 일반적인 남성 오메가의 가임기는 후성발현 이후 육 개월 후라는 거죠.”

성교육 강사는 일정한 목소리로 뱉어냈다. 프레젠테이션이 한 번 더 넘어갔다. 의사한테 저런 말은 들은 적 없는데. 시몬스가 소리를 낮춰 엠비드에게 말했다. 근데 고딩 때는 들었잖아. 그들은 소리를 낮춰 웃었다. 강사는 시몬스와 엠비드를 바라보지도 않았다.

“후성발현의 조건은 딱 하나입니다. 신체적으로 일어나는 징후도 하나고요. 어린 분비샘은 원래 엄지손톱만한 크기입니다. 그게 근육 속에서 자리를 잡고 신경을 뻗어 중추랑 연결이 되면, 복성들의 입천장 살갗 안에 대칭으로 달려있는 기관인 천장돌기가 각성합니다. 이 천장돌기는 하나만 있는 경우도 있는데, 그 경우엔 분비샘도 한쪽에만 달려 있어요. 분비샘이 왼쪽에만 있는 사람은 천장돌기도 왼쪽에만 있습니다. 물론 이런 경우는 많지는 않죠. 어쨌든 천장돌기가 각성했을 때 근처에 다른 복성이 있으면 천장돌기가 활성화되면서 다른 신경계에도 자극을 줍니다. 그래서 많이들 각성을 ‘첫 싸이클’이라고 부르지만, 사실 히트싸이클이나 러트싸이클과 각성, 즉 후성발현은 다른 개념이에요.”

그건 처음 듣는 말인데. 시몬스는 계속해서 엠비드와 가벼운 농담을 주고받다가 강사의 말에 겨우 집중하기 시작했다. 화이트보드를 다 태워버릴 기세로 빛을 뿜는 빔프로젝터 앞에서 강사는 인체의 상반신 사진 위에 손을 올리고 열심히 설명했다.

“다만 남성 오메가의 경우에는 중추와 분비샘이 연결될 쯤 포궁이 함께 자리 잡기 시작합니다. 이게 각성하기 전 남성 오메가의 장기 분포고, 이게 각성한 직후 남성 오메가의 장기 분포에요. 전에는 없던, 작은 장기가 생긴 게 보이시죠. 이게 바로 어린 포궁이에요.”

갑자기 의사를 처음 만나 상담했을 때가 떠올랐다. 건강한 남성 오메가 같은 경우엔 일주일이면 포궁이 자리를 잡아요. 그러니까 일주일 후에 바로 수술합시다. 그게 베스트야. 의사는 말했다. 시몬스는 엠비드와 함께 그의 앞에 앉아서 설명을 들었다. 꿈과는 달리 비가 추적추적 내리고 있었고, 정오였음에도 날이 무척 어두웠다. 블라인드가 활짝 열려 있었는데도 햇빛 한 줄기 들어오지 않았다. 바깥은 무채색이었다. 병원 정원엔 상수리나무가 두 그루 심어져있었다. 하나는 진료실에서도 그 전경을 볼 수 있었고 하나는 끝만 겨우 보였다. 비가 떨어지는 창문 너머 모노톤의 풍경을 응시하던 시몬스는 의사의 해부도를 향해 시선를 옮겼다. 의사는 거의 마지막 페이지까지 책을 넘겼다. 막 후성발현이 시작된 남성 오메가의 장기가 리얼한 그림을 통해 적나라하게 보이고 있었다. 보시면 여기 있는 손가락만한 기관, 이게 바로 포궁이에요. 새끼손가락만한, 새끼손가락만한……. 시몬스는 그만한 기관이 갑자기 어디서 자라났는지 알 수 없었다. 그런 기관이 시몬스의 파이널 7차전을 완전히 망칠 뻔했다는 사실이 믿기지 않았다. 그만한 암이 있었다 하더라도 그때보다 괜찮았을 거다. 그는 병원 침실에 누운 채 생각했다. 그러다가 혼자 작게 웃었다. 그가 수술을 받은 날에도 비가 왔다. 시몬스는 비오는 날이 좋았다.

……전성 여성의 자궁보다 조금 작은 크기가 되는데, 만약 착상이 된다면 이 기관이 전체적으로 좀 더 커집니다. 오메가 남성의 임신은 오메가 여성이나 전성 여성의 임신과 조금 다른데, 임신을 위해서는 후성 알파의 정액이……. 선명한 기억 속의 진료실 풍경과 성교육 장면의 경계가 허물어졌다. 어쨌든 엠비드는 시몬스의 바로 옆에 있었다.

“고등학교 때는 이런 분위기가 아니었던 것 같은데.”

그는 작게 말했다. 엠비드는 짤막하게 웃었다. 후성에 대한 간략한 설명을 마친 강사는 물을 마시며 새로운 프레젠테이션을 펼쳤다. _후성에 대한 편견과 진실_ _._ 시몬스는 작게 한숨을 머금었다. NBA가 전 선수들에게 하고 싶었던 말은 그 앞의 장황하고 다분히도 전문적인 지식이 아닐 것이다. 강사의 시선은 강의를 시작하기 전과 마찬가지로 시몬스 위를 오랫동안 맴돌았다. 미국을 넘어 전 세계로 뉴스가 나갔다. 21세기 문명의 혜택을 받고 있는 사람이라면 누구나 그의 오메가 후성발현 사실을 알았을 거다.

“마지막으로 흔히들 착각하곤 하는 후성, 알파와 오메가의 특징에 대해 이야기할게요.”

강사는 말했다. 한 시간 가량 의대에 온 것 같은 착각마저 받으며 불가항력으로 틱틱 늘어지던 동료 선수들이 자세를 바로잡았다. 시몬스는 조용히 웃었다.

“흔히들 단성과 복성, 또 복성 중에서도 오메가와 알파의 신체능력 차이가 크다고 생각하고 있어요. 하지만 이건 전혀 검증된 사실이 아닙니다.”

아직까지는, 이겠죠. 시몬스는 생각했다. 그게 검증된 사실이 아니라는 건 맞았다. 하지만 과학적으로 이유를 밝혀낼 수 없을 뿐 거의 모든 스포츠리그엔 알파들만이 몰려들었다. NBA의 경우만 하더라도 그랬다. 처음 NBA에 입성하는 나이는 대개 열여덟에서 열아홉 정도로, 많은 선수들이 3차 성징기가 오기 전 무대를 밟곤 했지만 약속이라도 한 듯 그들이 알파로 후성발현했다는 소식이 들려오곤 했다. 분명 이유가 있는 거라고 전문가들은 말했다. 세계적인 유소년 스포츠 무대에 있던 이들 대부분이 알파로 각성했다는 연구 결과가 있었다. 어쨌든 오메가는 없었다. 한 번도. 그러니까 분명 뭔가 이유가 있는 거다. 그걸 모르고 있을 뿐.

동료들도 그런 사실쯤은 알고 있을 거다. NBA에서 성교육을 하라고 지시를 내린 사람들도 알고 있겠지. 시몬스는 생각했다. 그건 의례적이고 상징적인 행동일 뿐이다. 우리가 너의 다름을 다름으로 생각하지 않겠노라는 신호. 강사의 말은 길게 이어졌다. 오메가와 알파는, 그리고 베타는 하등 다를 게 말이었다. 지금까지 밝혀진 의학적이고 과학적인 사실들로 따지자면 말이다.

05

상처가 완전히 나을 때쯤 식서스의 프리시즌이 본격적으로 시작되었다. 훈련은 평소 같았다. 오메가로 각성했다는 게 믿기지 않을 정도로 몸은 평소와 똑같았다. 오히려 역사적인 시즌을 보낸 이래 컨디션이 더 괜찮아진 것 같기도 했다. 가끔씩 팀훈련을 할 때면 알파들의 페로몬이 아주 희미하게 느껴지긴 했지만 훈련에 방해가 될 정도는 아니었다. 팀원들의 반응을 보건데 그들도 마찬가지인 것 같았다. 페로몬 조절이 어렵지 않았다. 주치의는 그게 후성발현을 하자마자 엠비드가 각인을 했기 때문이라고 말했다. 어쨌든 좋은 일이었다. 그는 호주에서 필라델피아로 돌아오는 비행기에 앉아 그런 것들을 생각했다. 생각만큼 나쁘지만은 않다고. 하지만 기대만큼 좋지만은 않다고.

캐리어를 한 손으로 든 채 공항 앞 택시에 올랐다. 운전기사가 그를 알아보고 반갑게 인사를 건넸다. 시몬스는 그와 짤막한 대화를 나눴다. 우승이라며? 축하해요. 기사가 말을 건네며 백미러에 달린 장식품을 가리켰다. 필라델피아의 로고가 그려진 열쇠고리였다.

“어디로 모실까요?”

그는 말했다. 시몬스는 캐리어를 트렁크에 밀어 넣으며 고민했다. 집으로 가야 되나. 그는 무심코 손을 뻗어 오른쪽 분비샘 위를 더듬었다. 기사는 여전히 감격스러운 표정으로 그를 바라보고 있었다.

시몬스는 엠비드의 집 근처를 어딘가를 말했다. 거기에 있는 식당에서 밥이나 먹고 들어갈 생각이라고, 그렇게 말했지만 엠비드의 집 근처에 무슨 식당이 있는지 시몬스는 잘 몰랐다. 그저 지나가듯 들어본 가장 큰 식당 이름을 말했다. 기사는 의심하는 눈치는 아니었다. 시몬스는 뒷좌석에 몸을 길게 뻗었다.

“파이널 7차전, 가족들이랑 보러 갔어요. 난생 처음 간 건데 무슨 표값이 금값이더만. 그래도 저는 택시운전이나 하지만 와이프가 변호사거든요.”

기사는 말했다. 시몬스는 무심하게 고개를 끄덕이며 창문을 밖을 바라봤다. 날이 무척 흐렸다. 택시는 혼잡한 필라델피아 한복판으로 뛰어들었다.

“아들이 필라델피아 25번을 그렇게 좋아하거든. 딸은 21번 팬이고. 팀조끼도 입고 카메라에 한 번 나오려고 아주 난리를 치는데, 귀여워 죽겠더라니까요.”

“그래서 나왔어요?”

그는 물었다. 기사는 운전대를 꺾었다. 몸이 반대 방향으로 순간 기울어졌다.

“아니요. 아쉽죠. 어쨌든 오랜만에 가족들이랑 가서 재밌게 봤어요. 그날 엠비드랑 나란히 커리어하이 찍었었죠? 가길 잘했다니까.”

그는 중얼거리듯 말했다. 시몬스는 희미하게 미소를 걸쳤다.

“근데, 진짜에요?”

창밖을 물끄러미 응시하던 그는 앞좌석을 향해 고개를 돌렸다. 남자가 무슨 말을 하는지 뒤늦게 깨달았다.

“그, 포궁적출 수술을 했다는 소문이 있어서요. 물론 소문인 거 알지만, 그래도…….”

기사는 말했다. 시몬스는 열쇠고리를 힐끗 쳐다봤다. 필라델피아 문장이 그려진 장식품 너머로 십자가가 흔들렸다.

“안 그랬을 거 알아요. 수술 받을 거라는 소문도 있어서 그래요. 나는 그냥, 그래도 사람이 생긴 대로 사는 게 좋잖아요.”

그는 말했다. 시몬스는 건조한 표정으로 백미러 속의 남자를 응시했다. 택시는 사람이 없는 한적한 길로 들어섰다.

“여기가 지름길이에요. 원래 잘 안 가는데 좋아하는 선수니까 서비스.”

남자는 말했다. 그의 표정이 아주 살짝 밝아졌다. 전면 유리창으로 비가 한 방울 떨어졌다. 기사는 하늘을 올려다봤다.

“생긴 대로 사는 거요?”

시몬스는 가시 돋친 어조로 물었다. 말을 잘못 꺼냈다는 걸 뒤늦게나마 눈치챘는지 기사는 대답하지 않고 운전에 집중했다. 빗방울이 찍히는 간격이 점점 짧아졌다. 와이퍼가 전면 유리창을 한 번 슥 훑었다. 잿빛 하늘에 먹구름이 꾸역꾸역 몰려들고 있었다.

“네, 뭐…….”

신나서 떠들던 택시기사의 목소리가 작아졌다. 그는 조소했다.

“했으면요?”

기사는 말없이 핸들을 확 꺾었다. 시몬스는 움직이지 않았다.

“네?”

“했으면요.”

그는 답답하다는 어조로 따졌다. 기사는 무척 당황한 것 같았다. 그럼 했다는 말인가. 남자의 생각이 훤히 보였다. 시몬스는 고개를 흔들었다.

“다 왔잖아요. 내려줘요.”

“걸어가기엔 좀 멀어요.”

남자는 말했다. 그는 더 따지지 않고 뒷좌석 시트에 몸을 기댔다.

“단성이죠?”

시몬스는 말했다. 흠칫 놀란 남자가 얼떨떨한 표정으로 고개를 끄덕였다. 그는 삐딱하게 웃으며 페로몬을 풀었다. 기사는 무슨 일이 일어나는지 예상조차 못하는 눈치였다.

“수술했을 것 같아요?”

시몬스는 손끝으로 배 위를 가볍게 훑었다. 얇은 반팔후드 너머로 흉터가 있는 자리를 단박에 짚을 수 있었다. 남자는 불편하다는 표정으로 백미러를 힐끗 봤다.

“아니, 요즘은 많이들 하잖아요. 그게 뭐 어떻다고…….”

남자는 더듬더듬 말했다. 했을 것 같다는 뜻이죠? S는 물었다. 남자는 차를 한적한 인도 가까이에 댔다.

“뭐, 맞춰 봐요.”

그는 오십 달러짜리 지폐를 내밀었다. 차 안을 가득 메웠던 바닐라향 페로몬을 갈무리했다. 남자는 어리둥절한 눈치였다. 시몬스는 거스름돈을 받지 않고 트렁크로 가서 캐리어를 들었다. 노란 택시가 머뭇거리며 출발하자 그 뒤꽁무니를 뚫어져라 응시하던 그는 발걸음을 돌렸다.

엠비드는 집에 혼자 있었다. 혼자 NBA 2K15를 한다며 올린 인스타그램 스토리를 보고 알 수 있었다. 시몬스는 따로 연락하지는 않았지만 엠비드가 기꺼이 들여보내주리라고 생각하고 있었다. 비가 내려서 온몸이 젖었다. 시몬스는 호주에 있을 때부터 조절이 힘들어졌던 바닐라향 오메가 페로몬이 마치 노란 물감처럼 빗물과 함께 녹아내렸으면, 하고 생각했지만 그런 일은 일어나지 않았다. 화려하고 넓은 아파트 초인종을 누르자 시몬스의 얼굴을 확인하고 문을 열었던 엠비드가 순간적으로 눈살을 찌푸렸다. 아주 미세한 수준이었지만 그의 표정에 집중하고 있던 시몬스는 어렵지 않게 알아볼 수 있었다.

“들어와.”

엠비드는 말했다. 시몬스는 현관문을 잡아 열었다. 집안 구조는 다 알고 있었고 예의를 차릴 사이도 아니었으므로 엠비드는 시몬스를 내버려두고 욕실로 들어갔다. 시몬스는 캐리어를 현관문 근처에 놓아두고 집으로 들어갔다.

“비를 얼마나 맞은 거야.”

엠비드는 수건을 건네며 무심하게 말했다. 시몬스는 현관문 바로 앞에서 푹 젖은 후드를 벗었다. 엠비드가 그의 후드를 받아들었다.

“한 삼십 분? 이 근처를 잘 몰라서 유일하게 아는 식당 앞에서 내려달라고 했는데 생각보다 멀더라고.”

엠비드는 시몬스의 말을 들으며 후드를 빨래통에 던져 넣었다. 거실에서 NBA 2K15가 한참 돌아가는 소리가 들려왔다.

“오래도 맞았네. 차라리 전화를 하지. 샤워할래?”

엠비드는 말했다. 시몬스는 고개를 끄덕였다. 그럼 하든지. 엠비드는 무심히 말하며 몸을 돌렸다.

“맥주?”

“완전 좋지.”

시몬스는 주인의 안내 없이 욕실까지 걸어갔다. 엠비드는 부엌으로 향하기 직전 몸을 살짝 돌리고 물었다.

“캐리어에 옷 있냐?”

“아니. 좀 빌려줘.”

엠비드는 군말 없이 방으로 들어갔다. 시몬스는 옷을 벗어 샤워부스에 걸쳐놓고 물을 틀었다. 따뜻하고 부드러운 물이 머리부터 서서히 흘러내렸다. 그는 눈을 감고 오랫동안 물을 맞았다. 엠비드가 불투명한 샤워부스 바깥쪽에 옷을 조용히 내려두고 나가는 소리가 들렸다.

생각해보면 바닐라보다는 바닐라 아이스크림에 가까운 냄새다. 어렸을 때부터 바닐라와의 접점이라곤 아이스크림밖에 없었으므로 바닐라 아이스크림 냄새를 바닐라 냄새라고 생각하고 살았다. 시몬스는 물이 얼굴을 타고 흘러내리던 중 입을 벌렸다. 입 안으로 물이 흘러들어오자 페로몬 향이 조금 옅게 느껴졌다.

특별히 말하지는 않았지만 엠비드도 알고 있을 거다. 시몬스의 페로몬이 평소보다 진하게 느껴진다고. 각인이 풀릴 즈음이었다. 파이널 무대가 끝난 지 두 달이 조금 안 됐으니까 의사가 말한, 각인이 풀리는 주기가 가까워진 거다. 시몬스는 입을 좀 더 벌려 바닐라 페로몬을 맡았다. 코트 위에서 각성해 무수히 많은 알파들의 페로몬을 맡을 때처럼 입천장이 저릿하지는 않았다. 느껴지는 페로몬들은 그저 은은한 꽃향기처럼 코를 맴돌 뿐이었다. 바닐라 페로몬 사이로 E의 여름 페로몬이 느껴졌다. 집주인의 페로몬. 여기에 둘러싸여 살고 있을 엠비드를 상기했다. 수더분한 꽃향기를 맡는 개가 된 기분이었다. 시몬스는 샤워부스 벽을 짚었다. 그래, 각인이 풀릴 시기다. 그는 긴 비행에 지친 몸을 이끌고 여기까지 온 이유를 떠올렸다.

이건 상생이다. 어쨌든 둘 다 해결해야 할 일이고, 그러려면 둘 다 천박한 소문을 감수하는 것보다는 이런 게 더 괜찮지 않은가. 시몬스는 애써 낙관적으로 생각하며 엠비드가 내려놓고 간 옷을 살폈다. 새 속옷이라는 걸 강조하듯 벗겨지지도 않은 포장을 뜯었다. 습기가 끈덕지게 몸에 달라붙었다. 시몬스는 희미하게 웃었다. 다른 옷들과 달리 속옷에서는 엠비드의 다정한 여름 페로몬이 거의 느껴지지 않았다. 다른 옷들은 가지런히 정리되어 있었다. 무심하게 옷을 집어들던 시몬스는 충동적으로 욕실 캐비닛을 열었다. 두루마리 휴지가 쌓여있었고 그 옆으로 면도기나 면도날 따위가 굴러다니고 있었다. 그리고 포장지 밑으로 흐릿한 실루엣이 보이는 콘돔 두 장도.

저게 대체 왜 화장실 캐비닛에 있는 거지. 콘돔을 물끄러미 바라보던 시몬스는 조용히 캐비닛을 닫았다. NBA 2K15 음향이 크게 들려왔다. 여기에 보관하려고 한 게 아니라는 듯 콘돔은 아무렇게나 굴러다니고 있었다. 이유가 뭐든 그게 여기에 오기까지의 상황을 별로 상상하고 싶지 않았다. 시몬스는 가지런히 정리된 옷을 펼쳤다. 알파 페로몬이 훅 올라왔다. 집에서 자주 입곤 하던 엠비드의 반팔 셔츠였다. 멍하니 그의 셔츠를 내려다보던 시몬스는 입을 벌렸다. 익숙한 여름 페로몬이 천장돌기를 감쌌다.

욕실에서 나와 엠비드가 앉아있는 쥐색 소파에 털썩 주저앉았다. 엠비드는 그를 쳐다보지도 않은 채 옆으로 약간 비켜줬다. 시몬스는 엠비드 쪽으로 다가갔다. 화면이 잘 보이는 자리였다. 테이블 위에 있던 새 맥주를 열어 들이켰다. 버드라이트였다.

“너 포트나이트는 할 생각 없냐?”

비디오 게임이 한참 돌아가는 티비를 바라보던 시몬스가 입을 열었다.

“또 그 소리냐?”

엠비드는 질린다는 듯 말했다. 시몬스는 희미하게 웃었다.

“됐고, 붙어.”

게임이 끝나자 엠비드는 호전적으로 조이스틱을 내밀었다. 시몬스는 조소하며 받아들었다.

“또 덤비냐? 너는 백 년을 기다려도 나한테 안 돼.”

헛소리 하네. 지면 어쩔 건데? 그는 말했다. 시몬스는 게임 설정 화면을 바쁘게 조작했다.

“뭐, 내기해? 백 달러 어때.”

그는 즉답했다. 재작년, 아직 데뷔조차 안 한 시몬스의 시즌아웃이 확정된 이래 엠비드의 집에서 놀 때면 거의 항상 NBA 2K를 했다. 승자는 언제나 시몬스였다. 필요 없어. 복잡한 표정을 지어보이던 엠비드는 고개를 저었다.

“뭐야, 쫄려?”

시몬스는 말했다. 화면을 바라보던 엠비드의 미간이 일그러졌다. 몇 번 더 도발하던 시몬스는 입을 다물었다.

“네가 새겨줬던 각인, 희미해졌어.”

들고 있던 조이스틱을 내려놨다. 여전히 내기에 응해야할지 말아야할지 고민하던 엠비드가 시몬스를 향해 고개를 돌렸다. 히트 온 거 아니었어? 그는 말하지 않았지만 표정에서 고스란히 보이는 질문이었다.

“확실해. 페로몬 조절이 어려워졌거든.”

잘 좀 하지, 난 제대로 된 오메가도 아닌데 두 달 밖에 안 가잖아. 시몬스는 농담처럼 덧붙였다. 분위기가 너무 차가웠다. 티비 옆으로 보이는 큰 창문 위로 굵은 빗줄기들이 한정 없이 쏟아졌다.

“차라리 잘 됐지. 히트싸이클 주기랑 각인 풀리는 시기가 비슷하면 한 번에 해결할 수도 있을 거 아냐.”

그는 가벼운 어조로 말했다. 첫 농담을 듣고 나서도 심각하던 엠비드의 표정이 풀렸다. 시몬스는 손을 뻗어 리모컨을 잡아당겼다.

“……물어줘.”

그는 티비를 끄고도 엠비드를 오랫동안 응시하다 말했다. 엠비드의 표정엔 딱히 변화가 없었다. 아마 예고도 없이 시몬스가 집에 불쑥 찾아왔을 때부터 예상하고 있었을 거다.

“벗어.”

엠비드는 농담조로 말했다. 시몬스는 그를 따라 희미하게 웃으며 셔츠를 벗었다. 엠비드의 옷이 얼굴을 다 덮었을 때는 애써 입을 다물었다. 그러고도 파고든 페로몬에 천장돌기는 충실하게 반응했다. 시몬스는 셔츠를 벗고 엠비드를 등졌다. 소파에 한쪽 발을 애매하게 얹어둔 상태였다. 무척 깨끗하고 투명한 창문으로 물줄기들이 죽죽 흘러내렸다. 창문을 마주한 시몬스는 회백색의 대기 너머로 보이는 필라델피아의 풍경을 지켜봤다. 때는 프리시즌. 여름이었고, 만개한 가로수는 푸른빛이었다. 비가 내리고 있었지만 해는 사라지지는 않아서 창문엔 엠비드와 시몬스의 모습이 흐릿하게 비춰졌다.

“비 좋아해?”

엠비드가 손을 뻗어 시몬스의 몸을 살며시 앞으로 밀었다. 시몬스는 군말 없이 소파에 몸을 눕히듯 자세를 바꿨다. 엠비드가 입을 살짝 벌리고 시몬스의 목덜미로 고개를 숙이는 모습이 유리창 위로 여실히 비춰졌다. 그의 따뜻한 손이 등을 짓눌렀다.

“별로. 싫어하는 것도 아니고 좋아하는 것도 아니야.”

엠비드는 대답했다. 그의 숨결이 헐벗은 살갗 바로 위로 느껴졌다. 엠비드는 입천장으로 시몬스의 페로몬을 감지하며 분비샘을 찾아냈다. 엠비드의 대답이 끝나자 비오는 소리가 실내를 가득 채웠다. 이상하게도 기분이 좋았다.

엠비드는 예고 없이 시몬스의 오른쪽 목덜미를 물었다. 처음 각인을 했을 때는 워낙 정신이 없어서 아픈 줄도 모르고 있었다. 시몬스는 움찔거렸지만 엠비드가 상반신 전체를 누르고 있었으므로 움직일 수 없었다. 맨살로 이가 파고드는 끔찍한 감각에 무의식적으로 손을 뻗자 엠비드가 시몬스의 손목을 잡고 뒤로 당겼다. 괜히 힘주지 말라는 뜻이었다.

익숙한 여름 페로몬이 풀려났다. 그때처럼 전신으로 흘러갔지만 그때만큼 격정적인 건 아니었다. 파이널 무대에서 시몬스의 심장은 터질 것처럼 쿵쿵 뛰고 있었다. 그때 그의 목덜미를 타고 분비샘이 있는 곳까지 즉시 파고들었던 엠비드의 알파 페로몬이 이번엔 온몸을 순환하는 혈류를 따라가듯 빠르게 퍼져나갔다. 혈관을 타고 움직이는 건 아니랬는데. 시몬스는 생각했다. 페로몬은 신경계와 관련된 거니까 혈관이랑은 아무 상관도 없다고 의사가 말했었다. 그때보다 훨씬 긴 시간이 지났는데도 엠비드는 입을 떼지 않았다. 고요한 숨소리가 들려왔다. 시몬스는 불평하지 않았다. 아직 각인이 다 끝나지 않았다는 걸 알 수 있었다. 그는 눈을 떴다. 날이 어두워서 쥐색 소파가 검게 보였다. 엠비드의 여름 페로몬이 몸 구석구석으로 파고들어 복부의 내장과 뇌를 살포시 끌어안았다. 그리고 마침내 가장 깊은 곳까지 침투한 여름 페로몬이 분비샘 부근을 건드리자 문득 짜릿한 흥분감이 올랐다. 그는 다시 눈을 질끈 감았다. 바닐라 페로몬이 걷잡을 수 없이 퍼져나가 집안을 가득 메웠다. 젠장. 시몬스는 그렇게 생각했다. 엠비드는 반응이 없었다. 시몬스는 구태여 말하지 않았다. 이미 알고 있을 터였지만, 그래서 말할 수 없었다.

그의 손목을 잡고 등덜미를 꾹 누른 엠비드의 손에 힘이 좀 더 들어갔다. 이유는 자명했다. 시몬스는 기를 쓰고 페로몬을 억눌렀다. 생각만큼 쉽지 않았다. 후성발현을 맞자마자 알파의 도움을 받았던 덕분에 페로몬 조절에 능숙하지 않았다. 자궁이 있었더라면 히트가 더 자주 왔을 테니까, 페로몬 조절이 더 쉬웠겠지. 시몬스는 생각했다. 이런 순간에서도 그건 전혀 아쉽지 않았다.

만약 시몬스가 파이널 엠브이피를 받지 않았더라면, 혹은 시몬스가 파이널까지 가지 못했더라면. 파이널 7차전, 후성발현을 맞이한 이래 좋은 모습을 보이지 못했더라면 나는 지금 뭘 하고 있었을까. 시몬스는 가끔, 사실 자주 생각했다. 도저히 상상할 수 없었다. 그저 그런 상황이 아니라는 게 다행일 뿐이었다. 그는 이번 여름 훈련에 필사적으로 매달렸다. 이제 더 이상 NBA가 시몬스에게 관대하지 않을지도 모른다는 생각 때문이었다. 확정되었던 만약의 경우는 얼마나 잔인한가. 시몬스는 그제야 깨달았다. NBA에 드래프트 받을지도 모른다. 팀의 주축 선수가 될지도 모른다. 알파가 될지도 모른다. 그런 것들 대부분이 시몬스의 인생에선 확정된 거나 다름없는 것들이었다. 그것들은 투기나 투자가 아닌 보험이었다. 그것들이 누군가에겐 위험한 투기였겠지. 엠비드의 여름 페로몬이 그의 분비샘을 뜨겁게 뒤덮었다. 시몬스는 눈을 감았다.

근데, 난 대체 뭘 어떻게 해야 돼?

그는 생각했다. 엠비드가 입을 뗐다. 알파 페로몬 덕분이 각인된 덕분에 페로몬 조절이 훨씬 수월했는데도 실내를 시몬스의 바닐라 페로몬이 가득 채우고 있었다. 노란색이 보이는 것 같아. 아이스크림 같은 아이보리색. 세상이 다 그런 색이야. 시몬스는 몸을 일으켜 엠비드를 바라봤다. 엠비드는 천천히 손을 놓아주었다. 너는, 보통 러트 때 어떻게 해? 시몬스는 입을 열어서 묻지 못했다. 입천장으로 열면 느껴지는 바닐라 페로몬이 너무 역겨운 동시에 너무 달콤했다. 엠비드는 입술을 악물었다.

“첫 히트야?”

그는 물었다. 시몬스는 고개를 끄덕였다. 복잡한 표정으로 그를 내려다보던 엠비드는 결국 시몬스를 향해 몸을 낮췄다. 그가 방금 물어뜯었던 목덜미를 향해 고개를 숙이고 페로몬을 풀었다. 엠비드의 분비샘이 바로 앞에 있던 탓에 꽃밭에 쓰러진 것처럼 정신이 순간 아득해졌다. 시몬스는 입을 벌리며 그를 끌어안았다. 엠비드의 다부진 육체가, 혹은 여름 페로몬을 가득 머금은 시몬스의 뇌가 그리고 세상이 혹은 우리는 불타는 것처럼 뜨거웠다.

06

“미안.”

시몬스는 소파에 누운 채로 말했다. 그의 발밑에 앉은 채 피로한 몸을 기대어 쉬고 있던 엠비드가 시몬스를 돌아봤다. 시몬스는 눈을 감고 다시 말했다.

“미안.”

난 항상 타이밍이 안 좋아. 엿 같다, 진짜. 그는 입고 있던 엠비드의 셔츠를 담요처럼 덮으며 말했다.

“내 몸뚱이는 왜 항상 이 모양이지?”

씨이발. S는 길게 늘려 말을 뱉어냈다. 엠비드는 대답이 없었다. 원래 같으면 첫 히트는 가임기인 육 개월 후부터나 왔을 텐데, 근데 가임기가 없어서 그런 건지. 시몬스는 생각을 입 밖으로 내지 않았다. 그런 구구절절하고 비굴한 설명이 스스로의 입에서 흘러나오는 걸 조금도 듣고 싶지 않았다.

“미안해. 빨리 꺼질게.”

시몬스는 힘겹게 소파에서 몸을 일으켰다. 엠비드가 그의 어깨를 잡았다.

“괜찮아. 그냥 누워 있어.”

눕고 싶지 않았는데 엠비드가 그의 어깨를 툭 치자 가볍게 밀려나 다시 침대 위로 쓰러졌다. 시몬스는 손을 들어 눈가를 가렸다.

“진짜 싫다.”

시몬스가 천천히 눕는 내내 엠비드의 손끝이 그의 상체를 타고 흘러내렸다.

“호주에 갔는데 가족들이 존나, 무슨 외계인 보는 표정으로 나를 보고 있는 거야. 그러면서도 입으로는 축하한다고 말하는데 그게 너무 엿 같았어. 원래 일주일쯤 있을 예정이었잖아. 그것 때문에 사흘 만에 돌아온 거야. 훈련 있다고 거짓말까지 했어.”

시몬스는 웅얼거리듯 말했다. 그의 목소리는 무척 피로했다. 엠비드는 여전히 말이 없었다.

“택시에 탔는데, 내 팬이라고 한참 떠들더니 갑자기 나한테 포궁을 적출했다는 소문이 진짜냐고 묻는 거야. 존나 알아서 생각하라고 말하고 나오긴 했는데 자꾸 생각나.”

말을 멈추고 싶었는데 어째서인지 그럴 수 없었다. 엿 같다. 진짜 엿 같아. 그는 중얼거렸다.

“나는 씨발, 파이널 7차전에서 갑자기 각성한 것도 모자라서, 왜 하필 여기서, 왜 하필 너한테 각인 받다가 히트가 오냐고. 존나 나는…….”

손등에서 축축한 눈물이 느껴졌다. 엠비드는 자리에서 일어나 시몬스의 머리맡 바닥으로 내려왔다.

“괜찮아.”

그는 말했다. 아니, 안 괜찮아. 시몬스는 고개를 돌렸다. 엠비드는 시몬스의 눈가를 가리고 있던 손을 치웠다.

“내가 오메가인 게 너무 싫어.”

나는 왜 오메가일까. 적막하고 어두운 비행기에서 수백 번은 족히 생각했는데 여전히 알 수 없었다. 원래 그래요. 내력 같은 것도 없고. 누가 복성일지는 아무도 모르는 거죠. 완전 랜덤이에요. 의사는 그렇게 말했지만 시몬스는 그 말을 믿지 않았다. 분명 뭔가 이유가 있을 거다. 포궁 수술을 받기 위한 상담이었고, 그래서 엠비드도 옆에 있었다. 그날처럼 비가 내렸다. 창밖으로 보이는 풍경은 여전히 모노톤이었다.

“미안해.”

뜻밖에도 엠비드가 말했다. 그는 시몬스의 뺨을 타고 흘러내린 눈물을 손으로 훔쳤다.

“그날 너한테 물어보지도 않고 각인해서 미안해. 네가 종교단체나 보수단체한테 욕 존나 먹고 있는 거 알아. 포궁, 포궁적출이 이제 기정사실화됐다는 거 알아. 내가 물지만 않았어도 적당히, 다들 갑자기 알파로 각성했나보다 생각할 텐데. 언론에 둘러댈 수도 있었잖아. 근처에서 오메가 페로몬이 진하게 나고 있었다고. 근데 각성하자마자 오메가 페로몬을 맡아서 그렇게 된 거라고.”

그게 왜 네 잘못이냐. 시몬스는 그렇게 대답했어야 했다. 엠비드는 그의 뺨을 가볍게 훑었다.

“우리 그냥 잊어버리자.”

시몬스는 엠비드가 그랬던 것처럼 그를 위로하는 대신 말했다. 엠비드는 놀란 것 같았다. 그의 손끝이 뻣뻣하게 멈췄다.

“내가 파이널에서 갑자기 각성했다는 것도, 그래서 네가 각인해줬다는 것도 잊어버리자. 여기서 섹스했다는 것도 잊어버리자. 그딴 거, 우리가 은퇴하고 나서 생각해도 되는 거잖아 우리가 은퇴한 다음에 생각하고 이야기해도 될 일이잖아. 짧은 선수생활을 그딴 걸로 방해할 수는 없잖아, 그러니까 그냥 다 잊어버리자.”

그는 쉴 새 없이 씹어뱉으며 엠비드의 손을 꽉 잡았다.

“히트 때마다 너한테 올게. 각인이 필요하면 너한테 올게. 너도 그렇게 해. 러트가 오거나 각인이 필요하거나 아무튼 오메가가 필요하면 나한테 와. 대신 아무것도 생각하지 않는 거야. 너랑 나, 둘 다 아무 생각도 없이 머리를 비우고 그렇게 하는 거야. 그렇게 사는 거야, 일단은.”

일단은. 생각을 한다는 것 자체로도 머리가 터질 것만 같아. 그건, 아직은 그런 걸 생각할 때가 아니라는 뜻이야. 그러니까 생각하지 말자. 적어도 지금은, 생각하지 말자.

아무것도, 모든 걸,

다 녹여버리자.

시몬스는 일어나면서 눈물을 뚝뚝 흘렸다. 엠비드는 시몬스를 끌어안았다. 울지 마. 하지만 엠비드도 울고 있었다. 시몬스는 엠비드의 등 너머로 폭우가 쏟아지는 풍경을 바라봤다. 손자국 하나 없는 아주 깨끗한 창문이었다.

시몬스는 넓은 소파에 누워서 두 시간쯤 잠을 자고 일어나 조용히 집을 나섰다. 엠비드는 시몬스가 정사 전 입고 있던 엠비드의 옷을 주워 걸칠 때 깨어난 것 같았지만 몸을 일으키거나 말을 걸지는 않았다. 바닐라 페로몬이 아직도 공기 중에 희미하게 남아있었다. 시몬스는 우산을 가져가지 않았다.

그날 저녁, 벤 시몬스가 포궁을 적출했다는 사실이 전세계에 속보로 알려졌다. 쏟아지는 질문들에 시몬스는 무덤덤하고 일관적인 태도로 답했다. 선수로서의 커리어를 포기할 수 없었고, 그러기 위해서는 포궁을 들어내 임신 가능성을 없애고 히트싸이클 주기를 최대한 길게 만드는 수밖에 없었다고. 그의 목덜미엔 큰 밴드가 붙어있었다. 엠비드는 휴대폰으로 뉴스를 보다 도중에 꺼버렸다. 사람이 하루에도 수백수천수만 명씩 죽어가고 있는 미친 세상에서 사람들은 이딴 데에 관심을 가지는구나. 그러니까 미친 거다. 비가 정말 줄기차게 내렸다. 창문이 온통 회색빛이었다. 그 택시기사는 뭔 생각을 하고 있을까. 시몬스가 옆에 있었다면 엠비드는 분명 여상한 어조로 그렇게 농담을 했을 것이다. 그러니까 정말

다행이었다.


End file.
